Names Forgotten
by CaptainCarrotCactus
Summary: When Ginny and Draco first start working at Hogwarts together, you could feel the tension. As months pass they are forced to get along to set a good example or lose their jobs. Rated T for now, may be bumped up to M. G.D, G.OC
1. What's he doing here?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK, not me... this goes for the entire story, i'll forget to add it in all the chapters.

Ginny Weasley, 21 years old, living in London and working for the ministry.

"Hey Gin? Have you read this?" Her friend Julie asked her and slid the Daily Prophet across their kitchen table.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just read it." Julie pressed.

Ginny read through the article, pushed it aside and finished her coffee with one last gulp. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Did you read it?"

"Yes i read it, were you expecting a different reaction?"

"Yes actually, i was." She stated, "Hogwarts needs a Charms Professor."

"What's your point?" Ginny countered, turning to face her.

"You've wanted to work at Hogwarts since you graduated, and you always excelled in Charms, it's a perfect opportunity for you."

"No Julie, i have a job, here, in London. Why pass that up?"

"Oh i don't know, maybe because it's a ministry job, you complain everyday about how the ministry controls everything. Why not break away from it?"

"Look, as flattered as i am that you thought of me when you saw that article, i can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm just not interested in packing up and changing my life right now."

"I don't even know you anymore! The Ginny Weasley i knew in school would _never_ say that! She was never happy just sitting still and doing the same things day in, day out."

"Well see that's the different between me and you, i'm not still living like i'm in Hogwarts. We're 21 now Julie, we need to grow up."

"Fine Ginny, do what ever you want." She said picking up the paper as she stood, "But i know that what you want is right here." She concluded, and walked by Ginny, pressing the paper in her hands as she passed.

Ginny took the paper into her room, layed on her stomach on her bed and re-read the article.

After reading it through a couple times she through it on the floor and rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

Julie was right, she had wanted this for awhile. Who wouldn't? Hogwarts would be a great place to work. A place to sleep, free food, weekends off, Summers off, guaranteed holidays off, and from what she's heard, the pay isn't horrible either.

'I could always apply...' She thought to herself, 'I mean, this paper's a few days old anyways, they could already have their teachers...'

Julie watched through a crack in her door as Ginny walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table and began writing. After a couple minutes she stood up and tied the letter to an owl and let it fly out the window.

Julie smiled to herself and shut the door. She knew Ginny wouldn't pass up this opportunity. She hated her job here, what reason did she have to stay?

Ginny had thought about asking for a job before, but she had always stalled, waiting to see if Harry would come around. She had thought when he broke it off in her 5th year that it would just be until he defeated Voldemort. Well that came and went and still Harry remained just his friend. She gave up hope when he met a girl a couple months back and he started dating her. Ginny could see how happy they looked together and would never dream of messing that up for him. Now there's a job opening in Hogwarts. Maybe this was fates way of telling her this is her place in life.

She sighed as she watched the owl fly away and walked back towards her room. Before she made it, Julie's door opened and she walked out with a Know-It-All look.

"I knew you'd do it." She said with a smirk.

"Well I wasn't. But then I figured, what's to lose? I have nothing here."

"Am I nothing?!" She asked in a mock hurt voice.

"Of course not, but, I mean, my parents have both died, the only family I have left is Percy and Ron. Ron spends all his time with Hermione and his kids, I hardly see them. And Percy, well let's just say Percy hasn't been seen since Dumbledore's funeral. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with us when he didn't show up at our parents' funeral."

"Good for you. I mean… well you know what I mean. I'm glad you're taking this opportunity."

"Well it's not like I have the job already."

"You'll get it. McGonagall's Head Mistress, she loved you while we were in school."

"You just want me to get the job so that you can have the flat all to yourself." Ginny joked.

"Of course not Gin! I want you to get it because I know that's what you want…" She assured her, "well that and I'll be able to bring Andrew home and not worry about you walking in on us." She added with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Ginny said laughing.

"Seriously though Gin. I know you'll get it. I mean, Hogwarts hired Trelawney didn't they? I'm thinking you'll make a better teacher than her."

"I guess your right. Look, I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait! Look!" She said pointing to the window.

Ginny looked out the window and saw a large bird flying towards them.

"That was fast." She muttered as the owl landed on the window sill and stuck out its leg.

She took the note and unrolled it.

"What's it say? Is it from Hogwarts?"

"It's from Hogwarts."

"And?"

"Well it's not a reply actually. That's why it was here so fast." She said handing her the parchment. "Apparently they had the same idea you did."

"Wow, Gin, you have to go now. She's asking you to and she doesn't even know you were interested. So are you going to meet with her?"

"What?" Ginny asked dazed.

"She wants to meet with you tomorrow."

"Oh… right… yeah."

She quickly flipped the piece of parchment over and wrote a quick reply, telling her she'd arrive by floo at 9 am.

She sent the bird on its way and grinned at Julie.

"I can't believe you're going to work at Hogwarts! I'm so happy for you Gin." Julie squealed, and gave her a hug.

"I'm pretty excited myself." She answered, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Bed? It's not even 9:30."

"Yes, but I can feel that this is going to be a difficult night to fall asleep so if I go to bed now I'll fall asleep sooner than if I went to bed in an hour."

"You're right. Good luck Gin, since I probably won't see you in the morning."

"You lazy little buttocks."

"I'm sorry; but I'm going out for some drinks with Andrew. I'll see you when you get home!"

Ginny fell asleep after 3 hours of tossing and turning only to wake up 6 hours later.

She looked at the clock and sighed, 6:30. The alarm wasn't set to go for another half hour. After one more sigh for good measure she switched off her alarm and headed to the bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth and got dressed into the nicest casual robes she owned they were still rather scruffy, but she figured once she was officially hired she would buy some nicer robes.

By the time she was completely ready it was –

"7:30!" she whined, "come on! I have to wait and hour an a half!?"

She sat in the kitchen for half an hour, staring at the clock. Finally she decided to eat breakfast. She rarely ate breakfast. The only reason she would eat breakfast was because she was either A) Nervous, B) Trying to pass time, or C) Both options. Today she was C. She finished making herself pancakes and eggs. She ate slowly and when she looked at the clock when she was finished it was 8:55.

She smiled, waved her wand and the dishes were cleaned and fitting themselves back into their places. She walked to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder and through it into the fire. She stepped in when the flames turned emerald and said clearly "McGonagall's office!" and she was whisked away in a flurry of ash, living rooms and flames.

She stepped out gracefully in the office of Professor McGonagall and used her wand to clean herself.

"Ah! Ms. Weasley. I'm glad you could make it. Please. Take a seat." McGonagall said motioning to a chair next to a man with white blonde hair.

"What's he doing here?" She asked coldly.

* * *

A/N

OK so i can't think of anything to write in my other fic so i thought i'd try a different plot altogether. Enjoy! R&R!


	2. Professor Weasley

"Ah, I thought you'd remember each other." McGonagall commented, "Professor Malfoy with be our new Transfiguration professor. And I'm sure you haven't met, this is Professor Andrews. He will be teaching History of Magic." She continued, motioning to a young, dark haired, good-looking man.

"Well hello Weasley," Draco said with a smirk, "Still rolling around in the dirt I see."

"Stuff it Malfoy." Ginny replied stepping closer.

"Ginevra, if you would take you seat, we could begin."

"Sorry Professor."

"Minevra, if you please."

"Right, sorry Minevra."

"No harm done. Now I have a few things to discuss before I show you your classrooms, sleeping arrangements, and, if you wish, a tour. I'm sure, Draco and Ginny; you will remember the school well enough but this is Professor Andrew's first time here."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure I can find my way around." Ginny replied.

"Same here." Draco agreed.

"Right, well let's begin then." McGonagall said.

An hour and a half later Ginny, Draco and Professor Andrew's emerged from Professor McGonagall's office and she began to lead them to their classrooms. Draco walked with Professor McGonagall and Ginny and Professor Andrews walked close behind them.

"So what did you say your name was?" Ginny asked politely.

"Oh, I didn't. My name's Matthew, Matt if you don't mind. And yours is Ginevra?"

"Ginny actually, or Gin, whichever you prefer." She said.

"It's a pretty name." he commented.

"Thank you." She said blushing, "So um, where are you from?"

"Is it that obvious I'm not from here?"

"Well you have an accent and Andrews isn't exactly a British name."

"No, I guess not… I'm from the U.S. actually. My family is still there. I moved here awhile ago and I came across Hogwarts. I think it will be an interesting place to teach."

Ginny laughed.

"McKinley's Academy for Young Wizards."

"You went to an all-boy's school?"

"Yep."

"So, I've heard that many people who go to single gender schools turn out gay."

"I'm sure it's probably true. But I'm part of the some that stay straight."

"Mhmm." She said sarcastically.

He stopped for a moment and she walked ahead of him.

"Wait, you've known me for 2 hours tops and you're already calling me gay?!"

"What can I say? I have a knack for these kinds of things."

"I am not gay. I swear!"

"OK, I believe you."

"You do not!"

"Oh of course I do. I don't lie."

"Well I don't know you well enough to say differently. But I will prove to you this year that I'm not gay."

"And how will you do that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright, I have patience. I'm good at waiting."

"Good."

"Ginevra, Draco." McGonagall said, stopping in front of a portrait of a princess in a white flowing dress and a knight in full body armor, "Your room is here."

"S." Draco corrected.

"Pardon me?"

"Room_s_. You said room."

"I know very well what I said Draco."

"You mean we have to share a room?"

"Well it's more like a suite really. You'll each have your own bedroom but there is a common room which includes a bathroom, a sitting room and a small kitchen. Unfortunately the teachers wing has been cut back to leave room for places for the students to sleep, classrooms and other rooms and halls that we need. So teachers are forced to share rooms."

"And we can't switch or-" Draco asked.

"No you may not. These are your rooms, no one is forcing you to stay here when you aren't sleeping, you will survive I'm sure."

"Yes Minevra." Ginny mumbled.

"Now, I will be taking Professor Andrews for a tour, you are welcome to come, if you choose not to, you may do whatever you wish. The Castle is open to you throughout the summer; you may floo through the fires in your room or your offices."

"Thank you." Ginny said.

McGonagall turned and walked away, Matt followed close behind her after a brief smile at Ginny.

"So Weasley-" Draco started.

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy. I'm not happy with the situation either. I'll leave you along so long as you leave me alone."

"Oh come now Weasley, can't we try and get along."

"You really think that will work? No. I don't think so." She said and walked into their room and flooed home.

"Oh. My. God!" She groaned stepping out of the fire.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Malfoy is the new Transfiguration teacher."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Ginny snapped.

"Sorry, he just doesn't look like the kid type."

"Well apparently he is."

"I'm sorry Gin, but it's a big school, you can avoid him easily."

"No I don't think I can."

"Why?"

"Well our class rooms are right next to each other and to top it all off, we have to share a room."

"You'd think they would have set that up better."

"You'd think."

"Oh well Gin, it's been what? Four? Five years since you were at school together? You've both changed I'm sure. Just try and put what happened while you were at school behind you."

"Easy for you to say." She muttered, "Look, I've got a lot of homework to do before term starts."

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

Ginny waved a hand to acknowledge her as she walked away.

* * *

Ginny worked diligently until August 31st. She was ready to go with nearly ¾ of her lesson plans and the few items she still needed to bring to the school by 5pm.

She had gone back to the school once or twice a week, dropping off her things slowly every time she went. She now only needed to bring her clothes and lesson plans.

"Well, wish me luck." She said to Julie.

"Good luck Gin. And have fun. Don't let him get to you."

"I'll try not to. I'll try to come see you this weekend alright?"

"Alright! I'll see you then!"

Julie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before she let her step into the fire and disappear.

Ginny arrived in her room seconds later. She pulled out her trunk and dragged it into the bedroom on her left.

She entered and saw that all her things that she had been steadily putting in he room all summer were gone, replaced by Draco's.

Ginny stormed into the room opposite to hers and found her things piled on the bed.

Her first reaction was to destroy all of Draco's things, and throw them in the room and reclaim her room, but she decided against it. It was only a room, they were identical, and she could have this one. She would not give him the honor of giving him a reaction.

She had just finished re-organizing her room when she heard a door open. She walked out and saw Draco entering the common room.

She smirked dangerously before speaking, "I apologize Malfoy, I didn't know you wanted that room. I can't believe how thoughtless I was."

She left the room before he could reply.

She walked down the hall towards the entrance hall. On her way she ran into Matt.

"Hey." She said, "Want some?" He asked, offering a plate of food he was carrying to her.

"Thank you." She answered, taking a small bunch of grapes.

"How was your summer?"

"It was pretty good. Yours?"

"It was alright, busy, I just worked on lesson plans."

"Same here." She said smiling, "I doubt we'll have to do it again next year, as long as we have a different plan for each grade we can just reuse them."

"That's true." He said, "So where were you heading?"

"Actually, I was on my way to the kitchens to get something to eat."

"Alright, well why don't you get something to eat and then bring it up to my room to eat."

"Sure." She said and started walking, "Wait." She said, stopping and turning to face him.

"What?"

"I don't know where your room is."

"Oh, OK, well I'll come with you and then I can take you to it."

"OK."

They walked to the kitchens and after filling a plate with food, she walked back with Matt.

He brought her to a door just down the hall from her room and entered.

She followed him to the sofa and sitting down next him, setting her plate down on the coffee table.

"So what brought you to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Well I've always wanted to be a teacher. I loved going to school and seeing how the teachers acted towards each other, it's like they were friends. And I love kids so I've always known that I would have to work with them. I also knew I'd have to work with people I could treat like my family. So I figured I'd take up teaching. A friend of mine had a friend who had a friend that had gone here and said it was a great school, I looked into it and found out they needed a History of Magic teacher so I took them up on that. I've always hated that class because it was so boring; it's my goal to make it interesting this year. What about you? Why are you here?"

"Well I went to school here and my in my last year I decided that I'd like to teach. But I left and then started working for the ministry and figured I'l stay there. Then my friend showed me the ad in the paper and I sent an owl to McGonagall but before it even got there I got and owl from her asking me to teach. So here I am."

"I'm glad you're here Ginny."

"I'm glad you're here too, Matt." She replied with a shy smile.

He reached over and grabbed her hand gently. "It's so easy to talk to you, I feel like I've known you for years."

"I feel the same way."

Before she knew what was happening, he was leaning towards her and she found herself leaning towards him, regardless what her brain was telling her to do. His lips brushed hers for a second before the door banged open and a huge. Fat man walked through the door.

"Ginny Weasley, have you come to teach here? Marvelous!"

Ginny put on a forced smile, "Professor Slughorn, nice to see you again."

"I see you've met Matt here. I apologize if I er- interrupted anything."

"NO!" Ginny exclaimed defensively, "I was er- just leaving. It was nice seeing you again Professor, Matt it's been great talking to you. I'll see you later."

"Bye Ginny." Matt said to her as she walked out the door.

Ginny walked quickly down the hall to her room.

What had she done? The term hadn't even started and she was already falling for a colleague. This wasn't like her. The only person she had felt things for before getting to know them was when she met Harry for the first time… and she was 10 then. And even with Harry she hadn't dated him until they had known each other for years. And that's the way she liked it. If you can't be friends with someone, you can't be more than friends. She had always believed in that. Now she was breaking it. She had only ever seen the guy twice and she had already nearly kissed him.

She arrived at her door and pushed it open, closing it quickly and leaning against it. She bit her lip while she continued her musings. Everything had seemed so right. It was leading up to a kiss. And it felt like she had known him for years.

"Weasley! Stop making that face! You look like someone's giving you oral."

"Oh shut up Malfoy."

She glared at him as she walked across to her room.

* * *

A/N

I'm sooo sorry! I had this chapter written out, just not typed out and it took me awhile to force myself to sit a computer and finish it (I don't really like being on computers for very long... 10 minutes tops... unless i get into something... like reading :D) but it's finished now... Chapter 3 is nearly finished, again i just have to type it out. I'll try and get it up sooner though! R&R!!!!


	3. Dating Already?

The students arrived at 5:30 the next day. Ginny sat between Matt and Professor Slughorn during the start of term feast. 13 new students were sorted into Gryffindore, 12 in Ravenclaw, 14 in Hufflepuff and 10 in Slytherin. She glanced around the room at all the students. She recognized a few of the older students from Gryffindor. A few more looked like they could be younger siblings to someone she went to school with.

"You look like you're about to hurl." Matt said quietly without looking at her as he served himself some ice cream.

"Do I?" She asked.

"You're a bit pale, yeah." He answered, looking her in the face.

"I'm so nervous." She admitted. "I mean, I went to school with some of these kids. What if they remember me? What if they think I'll give them special treatment just because I was in their house?"

"They won't. I'm sure of it."

"And if they do?"

"Then you have to demand respect. If you walk into a classroom nervous, those kids will crawl all over you. Show them you mean business right from the start."

"He's right Ginny." Slughorn agreed, "I'm sorry, you don't have much room for private conversations at this table. But he's right. You have to be confident, iven if you're faking. If you walk in their and tell them exactly what you want from your class in their very first class, you'll have a great year. If not, you'll have a horrible 7 years."

"7 years?" She asked.

"Well if you act like a push over in your fist year's class, they'll be with you for 7 years and that's how they'll remember you."

"Right."

That's as far as their conversation got before McGonagall stood up and all the desserts disappeared.

"Before I allow you to go to your beds, there are a few introductions to attend to. First off, Professor Andrews, he will be replacing Professor Binns in History of Magic. To replace Professor Flitwick in Charms will be Professor Weasley, and finally, Professor Malfoy will be replacing Professor Jones in Transfiguration."

McGonagall waited for a moment to allow the applause to subside before continuing.

"There are a few rules I would like to remind you of, the Forest, as always, is out of bounds to all students, magic is not to be done in corridors and there is a list of banned items on the main doors in the entrance hall, please take some time to read that.

I would also like to inform you that classes will begin tomorrow. I advise you to go to bed as quickly as possible. Tomorrow morning please find your head of house to get your class schedules. And with that said, sleep well."

McGonagall dismissed the students. Once they had disappeared through the doors she turned to the staff. Now I would like to see the heads of houses, the rest of you may leave.

Ginny left with Matt, Draco was quite a ways ahead of them.

When they arrived at Matt's room Ginny said good night and began to walk further up the hall to her own room.

"Ginny, wait." Matt called; she stopped and turned to face him. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." She answered.

He brought her into his room, then proceeded t o lead her into his own, private room.

"I just don't want Slughorn to come in." He explained, "Look, I think we have something here. I know we've only known each other for a few days and that's why I wanted to talk to you. I've never gotten this close with someone this fast before, I feel like I've known you for years."

"I feel like that too, it's weird."

"Well, then I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get a drink with me sometime and see how that goes."

"I'd like that, we could go this weekend if you'd like."

"Sure." He said smiling.

"I mean, we won't have anything serious, right? It'll just be to see how things go."

"Exactly, and if it doesn't work, we'll just change it from a date to just going out for drinks with a colleague."

"That sounds good, I'll see you later." She said smiling, and left.

She walked down the hall to her room and entered. She wasn't quite familiar with what she was feeling right now. She never fell for guys this quickly. Sure there was Harry, but still, it had taken 6 years of her liking him to actually start dating him, if you included the year before she started school.

She shook her head of these thoughts and headed towards the bathroom. She opened the door quickly only to be greeted by a rather girly scream and a nearly naked Draco, save for the towel he had pulled up to cover himself.

"What the fuck Weasley! Don't you knock?!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

"That's why you'd knock! You know, to see if anyone _was_ in here."

"Well sorry Malfoy!" She said, getting over the shock of seeing her nemesis naked, "Why don't you try locking the door sometime!"

"Because! I saw you go into to Andrews' room; I figured you'd be awhile!"

"What did you think we were going to do?!"

"What do you think I thought Weasley?!"

"You sick bastard!"

"I'm the sick bastard?! I'm not the one standing in the doorway of a bathroom where someone is trying to shower!"

"That's not my fault I'm still here! You're the one that kept on arguing!" She said and slammed the door before he could reply.

She stormed into her room and lay down on her bed. She hated sharing a room with him, she absolutely hated it. She got up from her bed and changed into her pajamas with consisted of short shorts and a large T-Shirt that just barely reached mid thigh.

She waited until she heard the water stop before leaving her room and walking over the bathroom again.

She knocked loudly on the door and said impatiently, "Are you almost finished in there!?"

"Just hold on a minute Weasley!"

He emerged a few moments later wearing black boxers.

She looked at him for a second before shaking her head and pushing her way into the bathroom, "Finally." She muttered.

Draco couldn't help but look behind him for a brief second to take a second glance at her before walking into his room and slamming the door.

Ginny quickly went to the bathroom, washed her hands and then went to bed.

She woke up early the next day, showered and got dressed into her robes. She was ready to go by 7 o'clock and left to go to breakfast. The only others their were the 4 head of houses, Slughorn, McGonagall, Sprout and another professor whom she believed to be a Professor Schott.

She sat down in the same spot she sat the night before, next to Slughorn and began to butter and began to butter a piece of toast.

"Did you sleep well Ginny?" Slughorn asked her.

"I did thank you." She answered, "Did you?"

"Yes, I slept quite soundly."

"So, uh, where's Matt?" She asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Matt? I'm not sure where he is, why do you ask?" Slughorn asked with a knowing grin.

"Just wondering."

"Mhmm."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but when no words came to her, she bit down on her toast, causing Slughorn to chuckle.

Ginny finished her breakfast quickly and then went to her classroom to get ready for her first class.

"7th years, Gryffindor and Slytherin." She said, reading her schedule, "This should be fun."

By the time she had her notes ready for the class and the charm they were to try out and looked over the class list to get familiar with the names, the bell had rung and students were beginning to file into her class.

She gave them a few minutes to arrive and settle down before she stood up from her desk and walked around to the front. The students slowly began to quiet down and when the class was silent she began to speak.

"As you were told, I will be replacing Professor Flitwick. My name is Professor Weasley-"

"We know who you are." A boy called out.

"Yes, I suppose some of you could, I was in my 6th year when you first came to Hogwarts. None the less, I am you're teacher now and we do have a fair bit of work to get through before the end of class."

"Professor Flitwick never made us work on the first day of class." The same boy commented.

"I must disagree with that point Mr.-"

"James Fraser."

"Mr. Fraser. I had Professor Flitwick for 7 years and every year I got homework on my very first day. I, however; truly dislike homework and I will only give homework out if I feel it is necessary. Today I have easy, mindless work. Review from last year, a warm up for this year. Everyone should be able to finish in class today. Now," She continued, "I will ask you to copy down the course plan for the year," She waved her wand and the blackboard was covered in neat, organized notes, "So you will have an idea of what we will be covering this year."

She gave the students 20 minutes to copy down the course plan before turning their attention back on herself. She finished the remainder of the class reviewing charms they learned in previous years to get their wands warmed up for their next charms lesson. She took 5 points from a Slytherin boy who was trying to light a girl's hair on fire. Other than that, the class went surprisingly well.

Her next few classes went by the same as the first, a few points taken away here or there for irresponsible wand handling, but all went well. By the time dinner came around Ginny felt completely comfortable with her classes.

Ginny was already piling food on her plate when Matt sat next to her.

"How was your day?" He asked her.

"It was great, yours?"

"Well, you ever get that feeling when someone's looking at you, but you know that everything you say is just bouncing off their foreheads?"

"Yes."

"Well that's what I got from every single girl I taught today, and then from the boy's all I got were snores."

"What do you expect? You have the most boring subject."

"Really?" He asked, "Because I always loved History."

"Well you're just weird than." She said simply.

"Hey!"

Ginny laughed and continued eating.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they ate, until Matt broke it.

"Look Ginny, about last night." He said, speaking quietly so that Slughorn wouldn't hear him.

She just looked at him expectantly, so he continued.

"Did you still want to go this weekend?" He asked.

"Yes. Why? If you're changed your mind-"

"No. I haven't. I was just making sure you haven't."

"Alright." She answered.

She finished her dinner quickly and then excused herself.

The week flew by and Ginny tried hard to remember everyone's names, what class was doing what and if any class had gotten homework, she was thankful when her last class on Friday had ended

She was making her way to dinner when a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She was about to pull away when she saw who it was and smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner instead of drinks."

"Sure, just let me get changed." She answered and set off towards her room.

"Sure, meet me in my room when you're ready."

"Sure."

Ginny went to her room and got changed into a white, flowing dress, held up by two thin straps and put on a pair of small strappy, white sandals with a small heel. She took her hair out of the pony tail it was in, brushed it out and let it hang around her shoulders. To finish, she put on a small amount of lip gloss, before having one last glance in the mirror, then turned and left the room, just as Draco was entering.

"Where are you going Weasley? You can't go to Dinner dressed like that. Where are your robes?"

"I'm going out Malfoy. Not that it's any of your business."

"Out?"

"Yes. Out."

"With who?"

"What's it matter to you!?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well stop wondering. I thought we agreed that I would stay out of your way if you stayed out of mine. Now leave!" She said, and pushed him out of her way.

She walked into Matt's room and slammed the door.

"What happened?" He asked, walking out of his room.

"Malfoy." She fumed.

"Come on Ginny, you just have to learn not to let him get to you."

"Easy for you to say." She muttered before following him out of the door.

Since Matt wasn't familiar with the stores or restaurants around the school, Ginny led him to the Three Broomsticks, said hello to Rosmerta and found a booth next to a window.

"So?" He asked, "How was your first week?"

"It was great. I really like these kids. I'm glad I decided to come"

"I'm glad you did too."

"How was your first week?"

"It went well. I bit rough at first. See you're luck. You have the advantage of knowing how things work. I have to learn as I go."

"I guess you're right. But you're doing fine. The girls seem to like having you around. Better than that ghost I had to put up with."

Matt laughed.

"Anything to drink?" Rosmerta asked.

"Butterbeer for me please." Ginny asked.

"Same."

"And do you know what you'll have to eat?"

"Um… You know, I think I'll just have a cheese burger." Matt said.

"Ooh…. Yeah. Me too."

"Alright, it'll just be a second." She said and left.

She wasn't joking; Matt hardly had time to open his mouth before Rosmerta was back with 2 butterbeers and 2 cheeseburgers.

"Enjoy." She said and left.

"That was quick." Matt commented.

"The service here is great, Rosmerta is really friendly."

"Yeah." He agreed.

The two talked and laughed for nearly two hours after they had finished eating, until Matt finally looked at his watch.

"Wow, it's almost 8. We should head back to the school. I need to finish up some stuff."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I had fun tonight." Matt said as he stood up.

"Me too."

The left the bar quietly and began to walk up to the castle.

"So… what now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, we agreed on what we would do if it didn't work out, but we didn't talk about what to do if it did work out."

"Yeah… Look. I think we have something here. And I know we haven't known each other long, but I think we both feel it. And if we both feel it, why not go for it."

"What are you saying?"

"I believe I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." He answered.

"I think I'd like that." She answered smiling.

"Good." He said and put his arm around her waist.

* * *

A/N

Alright, so here's chapter 3. I hope you liked it, you better have... i skipped Psychology to finish it! I swear their will be more Ginny/Draco coming up... I have it all planned out in my little head. Just another chapter or two of Matt and Ginny and then something will happen with them :)


	4. Detention

When Matt and Ginny arrived back at the castle, he dropped her off at her room, kissed her and headed back to his own room after making plans to meet again and 8 the next morning.

Ginny entered her room and sat down on her the sofa, smiling.

After awhile of thinking and trying to ignore how fast things were going, she got up and went to bed.

She woke up during the night and after trying to get back to sleep with no success, she went down to the kitchens.

She tickled the pear and walked inside. After making herself a hot chocolate, she sat down at a counter.

"What are you doing here?" a voice drawled.

Ginny jumped and spat out the liquid that was in her mouth.

"What the hell Malfoy!"

"That was attractive Weasley."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in bed."

"I believe I asked first."

"Fine. I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Well I couldn't sleep either."

"Whatever." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Mcgonagall spoke with me after dinner today."

Ginny waited for him to continue, when he didn't she spoke, "Anything else to go with that statement? Or were you just trying to brag that McGonagall spoke to you and not me?"

"Shut up Weasel! She talked to me about you."

"About me?"

"Yes. She said that we're making it to obvious that we hate each other. The students are starting to catch on."

"So what."

"She said that either we deal with it or she'll deal with it."

"And what does she mean by that?"

"God you're stupid. Either we play nice together or we're out of jobs."

"What? She can't fire two people because they don't get along."

"She can if it's disrupting the way we teach. Then the students are affected as well."

"I think she's off her rocker. We don't even talk around the students."

"Look Wealey. It doesn't take a genius to know when two people hate each other, even if they don't talk to each other, sometimes that's the give away."

"I just don't think we were acting like we hated each other, alright. Now what are you doing here?"

"I came to get something to drink."

"Well you've been here awhile and haven't gotten anything."

"Fine." He got himself a glass of orange juice and sat down next to Ginny. "Happy?"

"I'll never be happy when you're around."

"You're hard to please Weasley." Ginny didn't respond.

They drank in silence for awhile before Draco began to speak.

"Why did they give us those kitchens in our rooms? I mean, when do they think we'd ever use them?"

Ginny snorted.

"Again, attractive Weasley."

"Why would you even think of that?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're in a kitchen, so I think back to the one we have in our room, and I think, 'Why is it there?' there's no reason for it to be. I doubt it has ever been used."

"Well I suggest we use it." Ginny suggested.

"What?"

"I'm not saying we use it every night. I think we make it a goal that we make a dinner or breakfast or lunch at least one time this year."

"Are you saying you want to have a meal with me Weasley? Is this your way of hitting on me?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Far from it. It's a way to get you to stop going on about that damn kitchen that we don't use. You can't complain about it if we've used it. You'll have no argument."

Draco opened his mouth to respond when a noise behind him caused both of them to turn around.

They turned around just in time to see a boy standing, white faced, staring at them and some hair disappear behind a crate of potatoes.

Draco got off his stool and walked towards the boy.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked, looking at the boy while reaching his hand behind the crate to grasp the arm of a girl and pull her up. "Professor Weasley? Would you mind giving me a hand here?"

"Definitely." She replied.

Ginny recognized the students to be from one of her 5th year classes. The boy she believed to be from Gryffindor, while the girl she thought was from Hufflepuff.

"You're names, please." Draco demanded.

"Daren Jennings." The boy mumbled.

"Regina Kirk." The girl squeaked.

"And what are you doing out of bed at this hour? We have a curfew for a reason."

"We got hungry." The boy answered.

"And you two just happened to have gotten hungry at the same time?" Ginny accused.

"It was my fault." The girl said quietly.

"Your fault?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. He said he knew where the kitchens were and I asked him to show me. He said we weren't aloud in their but I begged and suggested we went at night. At first he said no but I kept begging until he said he'd take me."

"Thank you for the truth," Ginny said, "however; you were still out of bed after curfew and you will have to have a punishment. 50 points will be taken from each house-"

"50?!" The boy exclaimed.

"And detention tomorrow morning with Professor Weasley and myself," Draco added, "be in my office at 6:30am."

"But breakfast-"

"You have proven to us that you know where the kitchens are." Ginny explained, "Eat before you come. Every minute you are later; another detention will be added on."

"But-"

"No excuses." Ginny pressed, "Tomorrow morning, 6:30am, Professor Malfoys office. I advise you both to go to bed, you have detention in oh," She looked at her watch, "3 and a half hours."

She watched as the two students turned and left the kitchens, closing the wall behind them, before rounding on Draco angrily."

"6:30! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that it would teach them not to wander around the school past curfew. They'll be so tired tomorrow-"

"Yeah! And you know who else will be tired tomorrow?! US!"

"Well I suggest we go to bed than, huh?" He said and started to leave.

"You suck. You know that? You really suck." She said and followed him, "I had plans tomorrow morning!"

"With who? Andrews?"

"If you must know? Yes."

"Well what's more important? Enforcing the rules we have here at Hogwarts, or a date with a guy you don't even know?"

"Shut up."

"You only say that because you know I'm right."

"No… I'm saying that because-"

"Why are you going out with him anyways? I mean, first and foremost, you don't know him. For all you know he could be some murderer from the states. And secondly, I don't like him."

"OH! Well glory be! You don't like him! Well I guess I should break up with him know! A guy who doesn't give a shit about me doesn't like my boyfriend, how could I ever live with myself if I continued dating him after he confessed his feelings towards him?!"

"You don't have to be all sarcastic about it. And when have I ever said I don't give a shit about you?"

"When? Hmm… all throughout school, when you came to teach here and told me not to talk to you… If I think of more, I'll tell you."

"You're wrong. I hated your brother all through school and I guarantee, it was you who told me to not talk to you."

"No. You told me."

"No-" He began to argue but stopped, "Look, this could go on forever, lets just stop while we're ahead."

"Fine. Sounds good to me."

They walked in silence for nearly half the walk back to their room and then Ginny spoke up.

"How do you even know I'm dating Matt? He just asked me tonight."

"Really? I thought you'd been dating for a couple days. I started to notice the two of you when some of the girls in my classes started talking about how you two 'made such a cute couple.'" He said the last part in a mock excited-girls voice.

"Oh shut up."

"You asked me! You can't get mad at someone for answering your question!"

"Yes I can!" she said as they entered their room, "Good night Malfoy, see you at 6:30 in the fucking morning." She added before slamming her door.

The next morning came early for Ginny. She rolled over and stared at the alarm clock that was constantly beeping, telling her it was time to get up.

"Fine." She muttered to it, "I'm getting up." She said and sat up and switched it off.

She dressed quickly and headed over to the bathroom. She and Draco arrived at the bathroom door at the same time. Ginny simply pushed him out of the way saying, "You're the one forcing the both of us to get up this early, you can wait." And stepping into the bathroom.

After the both of them had showered and gone down to the kitchen for a small breakfast, Ginny had woken up some. They went up to Draco's office to wait for the students whom should arrive within the next 5 minutes. While they waited, they discussed what they should do.

"I suggest they clean the trophy room." Ginny suggested.

"Come on, that's a lame job."

"What job do you think we should give them!? Testing out all the school brooms to see which ones go the fastest?"

"Now that would have been a fun detention. But no. Cleaning the trophy room isn't hard, it isn't boring and even if you say 'no magic' they can still use it."

"They can't use magic if you take away their wands."

"Duh. Wandless magic."

"Oh come on Malfoy, they're in the beginning of their 5th year. How advanced do you think they are?"

"Right…"

"Come on. Trophy room is perfect."

"How?"

"It's boring and they get to clean trophies of people they can look up to."

"Tom Riddle was in the trophy room. Want them to look up to him?" He stated.

"Ugh. No. Fine, we'll just get them to… I don't know. Let's just hang them by their thumbs, make Filtch proud."

"Oh yeah, McGonagall would really go for that." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you that stupid? Or do you really just not understand sarcasm?"

"Shut up. Fine. They'll clean the trophy room. But I want those things shined up so well, I won't even need a mirror."

"Well don't tell me that. Tell them." She said and gestured to the two, sluggish students that were walking through the office door. "6:29. I'm impressed, let's get started shall we?" she asked.

"You're cleaning the trophy room. No magic." Draco explained.

Daren and Regina both nodded before following their Professor's up to the trophy room.

They stopped at a janitor's closest nearest to the room to pick up two rags and a cleaner for both of them.

"No, Ms. Kirk, I'd like you to clean on this side of the room, while Mr. Jennings, please work on the opposite side. No talking." Draco explained before leaning against the wall.

Ginny conjured a chair and sat near the door. Every once in awhile either Ginny or Draco would make a round of the room and see how they were doing. It was obvious that both students had grown up in the Wizarding world, both were dreadfully slow at Muggle-style cleaning. Ginny watched as 6:30 turned to 7, 7 to 7:30 and finally 7:30 to 8. At 8 she turned to Draco.

"Um… may I excuse myself for a moment?"

"For what? To go see Andrews?" he asked without looking at her.

"Look, we were supposed to meet at 8, I just want to tell him that I won't be able to make it."

"He's a smart guy, he'll figure it out." He replied, still not looking at her.

"Fine."

3 hours later the two had finished cleaning the trophy room. Ginny couldn't understand how it could take 2 people so long to clean 1 room; she was almost positive Draco had gone around and made a few more dirty so that it would take them longer to clean. She was also sure she was doing this to her just as much as to them. But finally, at 11 o'clock, they had finished.

After Ginny dismissed them she turned to Draco.

"Next time you decide that it would be fun to make two kids have detention, leave me out of it!"

"What? Did you not enjoy this as much as me?" He asked in mock confusion.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone." She said and walked away from him.

She went around the school to try and find Matt, starting first with his room then going to the Great Hall, then to his office. She finally found him laying down by the lake, his arm above his eyes.

"Hey." She said as she drew closer.

Matt stirred and moved his arm away from his eyes; he squinted as he looked up at her.

"Hi." He said. "Where were you?" He asked as she sat next to him.

"Supervising a detention with Malfoy." she said sourly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I tried! I swear! I tried. But Malfoy wouldn't let me leave."

"But you were with me all evening yesterday; you agreed to come see me this morning…"

"OK. Last night, after we made plans for this morning, I went to my room, finished a couple things and then went to bed, but I woke up later during the night. I couldn't get back to sleep so I went to the kitchens to get a drink. Well Malfoy was there and we talked about some stuff McGonagall was saying and then two 5th years came in and Malfoy told them they had detention with us in the morning."

"Alright. I get it now." He said with a smile.

"Good." She said and kissed him.

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"We're outside. Students can see us." He said the last part quietly.

"Oh don't be such a prude. It's not like we're McGonagall and Filtch."

"Ew. Don't ever say that again."

Ginny laughed, grabbed his hand and began to pull him up to the castle,

"Come on. It's nearly lunch time, I'm starved."

* * *

A/N

Alright! so here's chapter 4! and i have Chapter 5 planned out in my head so i'm hoping it won't take too long to get it up... but it might... because i only have 3 weeks of school left and i'm failing almost all my classes because i'm doing nothing but write chapters that i never use! but oh well! but i'm going to put this up, write maybe the first sentence of chapter 5, eat and then go to work... i hope to have at least one review by the time i get home... or more you know... cuz i love reviews! and i'm rambaling and misspelling everything! so i shall stop while i'm ahead... except for i'm not ahead anymore... i'll shut up now... REVIEW!


	5. The Woes of Heart Break

Over the next few months Ginny and Matt grew closer and closer and went on dates every weekend. Though they kept it strictly professional while students were around, it had slowly leaked it's way into the student body that Professor Weasley and Professor Andrews were dating, which seemed to make all the girls start pining after him even more so than before. Draco and Ginny continued to loathe each other, but made sure to act as though they were best friends while they were outside of their room.

"I'm sorry Ginny; I have to cancel tonight's date." Matt said one evening after dinner, shortly after Christmas break.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I have to supervise a detention."

"A detention? Since when do people get detention in History of Magic?"

"When they don't do their homework."

"Ah, I see." She said, "That's alright. How about tomorrow?"

"Actually, I gave her 2 days of detention, tonight and tomorrow night. She's hardly done a thing all year."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Diane Gerard."

"Oh, that doesn't surprise me." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "How that girl made it to her 7th year is beyond me." She commented.

Matt smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'll see you later." He told her and left.

Draco sat down next to her and stared after Matt. "What was that about?"

"What do you care?" She snapped.

"Careful Weasley, we need to play nice around students." He said quietly.

"Right. He just told me we couldn't go out tonight."

"Ah… did he give a reason?"

"He gave Diane Gerard detention."

"For what?"

"She's not doing homework."

"Really? She always does her homework in my class."

"She does?"

"Yeah. You sound surprised."

"I am. I mean, she did her homework for about the first month of school and then just stopped. I haven't gotten a single essay from her since the beginning of October."

"That's odd." Draco commented suspiciously.

"Maybe she just lost interest."

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how I said I didn't like him earlier this year?"

"Yes…"

"Well the reason is because I get a weird feeling when I'm around him. He just seems fake to me. I don't think he's as good of a guy as we all think…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about him."

"Well he's fine. He's a great guy. Maybe you should just try to get to know him a bit more."

"We'll see."

A silence fell between them and Ginny's face fell. She was upset at the fact that he had set up a detention on their date night. He could have made it for next week or have on detention this Saturday and then the next one the Saturday after.

"Oh come on Weasley. You look like someone kicked your puppy. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Out for dessert, coffee, tea, firewiskey, something."

Ginny just stared at him like his hair was on fire and she was debating on telling him.

"Let's go. You look pathetic."

"Really Malfoy-" She began.

"Let's go Weasley, before I change my mind." He cut in a grabbed her wrist to pull her away from the staff table. "Did you need to change?" He asked when they arrived in their room.

"Well obviously. I can't go out looking like this." She said motioning to her robes.

"Alright. It was just a question. Get dressed into something a little more formal."

"Formal?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say tonight?" He asked, "Yes formal."

"Where are we going?"

"For dessert."

"But where?"

"There's a muggle town close to here. I'd like to take you to a restaurant there."

"You _want_ to take _me_ to a _muggle_ restaurant?"

"Yes. Now get changed, quickly."

"OK. How formal?"

"I don't know. Can I see what you have?" He asked.

"I guess so." She replied and motioned for him to follow her into her room.

She opened her closet and allowed him to look through her clothes. Finally, he pulled out a long black, halter dress with a lace up back. (A/N OK so I'm not really into fashion and stuff and I don't know if it's actually called a halter dress… but you know what I'm getting at… the one where it has no straps, it just wraps around the back of your neck to hold it up…)

"Put this on." He said and left the room.

She picked up the dress he had chosen and examined it for a minute or two, trying to figure out when she had gotten this dress. When she couldn't come up with an answer, she shrugged, placed it on the bed and began to undress. She stepped into the dress and walked across the room to her mirror to exam herself. When she saw her reflection she knew she had never worn this dress in her life. The torso fit tightly (or was supposed to, once she had finished tightening the back) and it fit snugly to her hips and thighs before flaring out at the bottom. When she put on a pair of black, strappy sandles with a small heel, it brought the hem of the dress just above the ground. She did her hair in an elegant bun, allowing a few tendrils to escape and frame her face.

After trying with no success to tie the back of her dress, she walked out of the room where Draco was sitting on the couch waiting for her. He stood up immediately when she entered the room and turned to face her, allowing her to get a full look at him. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a tie and a black jacket over top along with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Could you- er- help me with this?" She asked turning around so he could reach her ties.

"Y-yeah…" He said and stepped behind her.

He laced up the back as slow as he could without being obvious and allowed his knuckles to brush her skin softly. When he was finished she turned to face him.

"It needs something…" he said before walking into his room.

He came out a moment later with a white gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant with a diamond on it.

"Turn around." He told her.

She turned and let him put the necklace on her.

"You clean up nicely Weasley." He commented, "Let's go."

Ginny nodded and followed him out of the room, wrapping a piece of black fabric around her shoulders.

They left the castle grounds and he held out a hand to stop her.

"Hold on to me." He commanded.

She held onto his arm and felt the horrible sensation that came with apparating. They arrived in an ally that led to a busy street.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"Just around the corner from a terrific restaurant. How muggles manage to make such a perfect Crème Brulèe without magic is beyond me."

He led her around the corner and into a small restaurant in between two cafés.

"Table for 2 please." Draco said to a man.

"Do you have reservations?" HE asked rather snobbish-ly.

"No. But I'm sure you'll be able to find something." He said with a firm handshake.

The man looked down into hand and his eyes went wide.

"Right this way sir." He said and led them into a secluded room in the back of the restaurant.

"And we'll need some dessert menus please." Draco told the man.

When he left Ginny looked at Draco.

"How did you get this table?" She demanded.

"I just have a gift; I'm very good at persuading people."

"With money?"

"Money doesn't hurt my gift."

"But this is a muggle restaurant. Since when did you care to figure out their money?" She asked quietly.

"When I found this place." He said shrugging as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Just wait; you'll see what I'm talking about."

The man returned with the dessert menus and handed one to each of them and then left them again.

Ginny opened her menu and her eyes went wide.

"I can't pay for this." She whispered frantically across the table to him.

"I didn't ask you to now did I?" He replied without looking up.

"Malfoy-"

"Look," He said cutting her off, "I wouldn't invite someone I knew wasn't as well off as myself to a place like this if I wasn't intending to pay for them. Just order something."

"I can't. I can't let you pay for me Malfoy."

"It's fine. Just take it as an apology for the way I acted all those years at school."

"I can't-" She said, but was cut off by the man coming back to take their order.

"Have you decided?"

"Yes. I will have the Crème Brulee and she will have… I don't know… something with Chocolate. And a dessert wine. Your finest bottle if you please."

"Yes sir. Right away sir." The man said and backed away.

"Malfoy…"

"Ginny," He scolded gently, "I believe that since we are dining together tonight, we can at least be on first name bases, if only for tonight."

"Right… Draco. Look, I can't let you pay for all this."

"You can and you will. You don't have the money to pay and I am not willing to eat in a place you can afford, therefore; I will pay. End of conversation."

"Fine."

The man came back with their orders, poured them each a glass of wine before placing the bottle in a chilled holder. (A/N I don't know what those things are called...)

"Enjoy." He said and left.

"One more question." She asked while they each picked up a spoon and began to eat.

"What's that?"

"Where did you get this dress?"

"Your closet."

"I can assure you that if I owned a dress like this I would be aware of it. Now tell me, where did you get it?"

"I promise you Ginny. It was one of your dresses; I just made a few minor adjustments on it."

"Minor!?" She said loudly.

"Shh! This isn't an outburst-y place."

"Sorry. But these are not minor changes. It's beautiful I-" She stopped mid sentence and looked him straight in the face, "Are you gay?" She asked seriously.

His eyes went wide and he began to laugh a deep rumbling laugh, "Gay?" He asked her, "Are you serious? Me? Gay? No, I'm not."

"Well I think you could be… I mean, this dress is beautiful. And if you created it out of one of my old dresses, you must be gay."

"I assure you I am not." He said leaning part way over the table.

"Prove it." Ginny said smugly, setting down her spoon and leaning partly on the table to emphasize her challenge.

Without speaking, Draco dropped his spoon, leaned across the table and captured her lips with his own. Before she knew what she was doing, she had begun to kiss him back, her fingers brushing his cheek. She jumped back when his tongue brushed her lips.

"What the hell!" She asked, trying her hardest to keep her voice down.

"Do you think I'm gay?"

"No, no I don't think you're gay." She said, "There are other ways to prove that though." She pressed.

"Relax Ginny. I didn't feel you fight it."

"I- that is not the point!" She said getting flustered, "You shouldn't have kissed me. I have a boyfriend."

"A crappy boyfriend."

"He is not a crappy boyfriend."

"Then why did he make his detention with his student tonight instead of another night. Believe it or not, he has the power to choose the nights or days they do detention on."

"Because- I don't know." She said.

"Eat Ginny." He said.

Once they were finished eating and drinking (Ginny had about a bottle and a half to herself), Draco paid their bill and they left the restaurant, leaving a large tip on the table.

Ginny was slightly tipsy when they walked around the corner and Draco had to slip his arm around her waist to steady her.

He did a sobering charm on her and held onto her as he apparated them in front of the castle. He opened the gates and they walked up to the castle.

"I think I'll go see how Matt's detention is going." She commented when they reached the hall way his classroom was in. "Thank you for tonight." She said to him.

"No problem Weasley. I'll see you later." He said and continued walking down the hall while Ginny turned the corner and headed towards Matt's classroom.

By the time she was 3 doors away from his class, she began to here giggles, moans and squeaks. She opened the door to his classroom and nearly fell over from shock.

Diane was on her back on Matt's desk in the front of the class, legs spread while Matt continued to pump in and out of her.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, more to herself than to them, but he had heard. He jumped off Diane and the both of them began to scramble around to find their clothes.

Ginny ran as fast as she could towards her room. She flew through the door, slamming it hard behind her and ran into her room and jumped face first onto her bed, ignoring Draco's questions.

Not even a minute later she heard a knock at the door.

"Ginny? Can I come in?"

It was Draco.

When she didn't answer he opened the door and walked inside.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said into her pillow.

He gently sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He pushed her slightly, forcing her to roll onto her sides.

He saw the tears streaming down her face and couldn't help but use his thumb to brush a tear away.

"What happened?" He asked again.

She looked away from him and he used his thumb and index finger to force her to look in his direction.

"Does this have to do with Matt?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What did he do?"

She sat up before speaking.

"I saw him, with Diane." She said between sobs.

Draco was silent for a moment before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"I'm so sorry Ginny."

She sobs racked her body as she cried into his neck and clutched the front of his shirt and he gently stroked her hair and back.

There was a knock at the door and Draco looked down at her.

"I'm gong to get the door ok. Just wait here, I'll be right back."

She nodded and released him.

She heard him open the door and then Matt's voice filled her ears.

"I just want to see her." He said.

"Well she doesn't want to see you alright. Just leave." Draco replied.

"No. Look it wasn't what it looked like!"

Suddenly rage filled her heart and she stood up and left her bedroom.

"How was it not what it looked like!?" She shouted at him.

"She came on to me!"

"And you were on top of her?! No. I'm sorry. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Gin Please…" Matt begged.

"Please what?"

"You have to understand. I'm a guy. There comes a point when guys just can't stop."

"No. if you really wanted to stop, you could." Draco interrupted.

"Stay out of this!" Matt growled at him.

"Don't talk to Draco like that just because he's not defending you!"

"Oh. So now it's Draco? I thought you two hated each other."

"Don't you dare change the subject!" She said angrily. "In fact, I'm gong to Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she'll have something to say about this."

"She can't fire me if that's what you're thinking."

"What are you talking about!? I'm sure this is against the rules."

"She's of age Ginny." Draco agreed reluctantly, "It's frowned upon, but not something he can get fired over."

"Damnit!" she screamed and ran to her room again.

"Just leave, Matt." Draco said and walked towards Ginny's room.

"Ginny?"

"What?" She asked angrily.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. He was an ass, he doesn't deserve you."

"What about you?! You defended him!"

"I did not defend him. I stated facts." He said inching his way closer to the bed. "Diane is of age. He didn't do anything wrong legally; only morally."

"But we had such a great connection." She said, breaking down again.

Draco made finished walking to her bed in two short strides, sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"It's fine Ginny. It was easy to get sucked into him. You couldn't have known."

"You knew." She said sniffing.

"Well come on, it's me. I don't like anyone when I first meet them."

Ginny laughed slightly and agreed.

"Just forget about him. He's not worth it."

"I know he's not. But I can't help it. What if he's the kind of guy I'll end up with? Someone who promises great things and then breaks them? I mean at least Harry had the decency to break things off before he found Luna but still. He said he'd come back to me. And now Matt… he said we were great together. But he didn't care. And when I didn't put out he went to someone he could."

"Ginny. No. You're going to end up with someone great, someone who treats you like a queen. Someone who won't want you to lift a finger, but he'll let you because he knows you won't just sit around and be pampered."

Ginny laughed slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. He was surprised how being this close with her didn't feel awkward or unnatural. On the contrary, he felt like they had been best friends for years and this was just how they comforted each other.

"Thank you Draco." She whispered into his chest.

"For what?"

"For tonight. For dessert, for being with me with this thing with Matt."

"It was nothing." He said honestly, "I think you should get some sleep."

"I think I could use some sleep."

Draco turned to leave and was nearly at the door when she stopped him.

"Wait, Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Er- could you um- help me out of this dress?"

"Well well Weasley…" He said with his signature smirk, "Moving a little quick there aren't we?"

"Ew… Malfoy you're sick. Just help me get the back untied."

"Back to Malfoy now are you?" He commented as he came up behind her.

"Old habits die hard." She said simply.

Once the back was loosened, he said good night and left the room. She finished removing the dress and slid into her pajamas and slid into bed.

She tried her hardest to go to sleep and the harder she tried the further she fell away from sleep. Finally she got up and walked over to Draco's room. She stood in front of his door debating on whether or not to knock on the door. She would raise her fist up to the door and when it was an inch away, she would stop herself and drop her fist. After a full two minutes of this, the door opened and there stood Draco in nothing but his shiny black boxers.

Draco jumped slightly, "Jesus Ginny! You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry. It's just- I- uh- I couldn't sleep. And I don't know what I want you to do about it… but I had thought-"

"Look Ginny. I think you need some company tonight. Just go into my room, I'll be back in just a second."

She entered his room and sat on the corner of his bed. When Draco came back he crawled into bed and held the covers up so he could get in next to him.

"I um- I don't want to impose on you."

"You're not imposing. I'm offering. You need some company. I'm not going to try anything. Trust me, you'll feel better."

Ginny looked at him for a second before crawling under the covers, next to him.

"Good night Ginny." He said before rolling onto his back, his hands under his pillow.

"Night Draco." She said and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A/N

Alright! they have broken up now on to the Draco/Ginny goodness that is them :) but i must say... this will be the last update for a couple weeks... i have three weeks left of school and i would rather grad this year with my friends rather than next year... without them... and in order to do that i must actually do my work... so i shall update as soon as i can... but don't expect anything before June 14... if i do happen to update... well that's just me being irresponsible... off to bed now! Review please and thank you :)


	6. The Morning After

Ginny woke up with her head on Draco's chest and her arm spewed across his stomach, her knee was bent at a 90 degree angle making her thigh rest on his and her calf and foot rested between his legs. His arm as wrapped tightly around her, clasped with his other hand on her hip, his thumb lightly brushing the skin above her waist band.

She blushed at their closeness and started to inch away only to be stopped by two powerful arms. She blushed even more when she realized the state of her clothes. Her shirt was bunched up under her breasts while her boxers had ridden down, low on her hips. She attempted to move away again, but the arms held her still.

"Stay." He murmured quietly.

She assumed he was still asleep and stopped moving so she wouldn't wake him. She lay her head back down on her chest and allowed the gentle rise and fall of his breathing lull her to sleep again.

She woke again nearly an hour later when he jumped slightly.

"Weasley?" He said in a thick, sleepy voice.

"Mmph…" she groaned and closed her eyes again for a second before they sprang open again.

She pulled away quickly and got up, straightened her shirt and stood next to the bed, watching him as he lay sprawled on the bed, one arm laying across the bed, away from his body, while the other was draped over his stomach.

"What's your problem Weasley?"

"Sorry… I should… um… I should go… yeah…" She said nodding to herself and leaving the room and crossing over to her own room.

She grabbed a clean set of robes, showered and went down to breakfast.

Matt was already there and he looked at her, pleading with his eyes to get her to sit next to him. She instead chose a seat at the opposite end of the table. Matt sadly looked down at his plate and began to push his scrambled eggs around with his fork.

Draco arrived barely 10 minutes later and took a seat next to Ginny.

"Look. About last night…" Ginny began.

"It doesn't have to mean anything. It's not like we did anything. If you'd like, we can pretend as if it never happened."

"No. It's not that. Last night I saw something different in you. I saw a sweet, caring person who actually thought about some one else's feelings before his own. You knew I needed someone with me last night and you were there." She said and took a bite of her toast before continuing, "What I'm trying to say is, thanks, I guess…"

"Well, your welcome I guess."

"What does this mean now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we just going to go back to hating each other, or are we going to see if we can get along."

"You mean see if we can be friends?"

"I guess so… yeah."

"We could try it out." He said with a smirk, "I mean, we do share a room… who's to say we can't be civil with one another _and_ share a room?"

"My thoughts exactly." She said with a smile.

"Now, as your friend I feel it is my duty to ask, have you spoken with Andrew's yet?"

Ginny's smile quickly transformed to a scowl.

"I'll take that as a no." He continued quietly. "Look Ginny. I think you need to talk to him. I also think McGonagall should know."

"But you said yourself she can't do anything about it. Diane is of age." She whispered.

"But she's still a student. It is still frowned upon, I don't know what she can do, but she has a right to know that one of her staff members is presently shagging a student."

"You're right." She said sadly, "But um… Could you come with me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I will." He assured her.

After breakfast Draco and Ginny left the Great Hall and began to walk towards McGonagall's office. They were hardly in sight of the stone gargoyles when Matt caught up with them.

"Gin, can I talk to you?"

"No, Matt I think we've finished talking for awhile."

"Please Ginny."

Look Andrews," Draco said stepping in front of him, "I think you should give her some space for awhile."

"Out of the way Malfoy, this had nothing to do with you."

"I think it does. I was with her last night and I know that she doesn't want to talk to you."

"You don't know anything!" He spat, "You hate her, she hates you. You have no right to tell me when I can and cannot see my girlfriend."

Ginny snorted at this last bit, "You honestly think I'm still your girlfriend after what you did? You cheated on me with a student!"

"Look! This is neither the time, nor the place, to have this discussion. A student could walk by at any moment and listen to this." Draco cut in, he turned to Matt before continuing, "you may either just drop this or you may find a better location to discuss it in, either way, this conversation ends now and you will go on your merry way to wherever you so choose. As for Ginny and me, we will be going to speak with McGonagall now."

"McGonagall? Why? We've already discussed this, she can't fire me for this. I'm not doing anything illegal."

"She has a right to know why you're giving out detentions." Draco said simply and placed a hand on Ginny's back to lead her past the gargoyles, up the stairs and away from Matt.

They didn't give Matt time to respond before they disappeared up the spiral staircase that lead to the door of McGonagall's office.

Draco knocked on the door and they waited until she acknowledged them to enter.

"Is there something wrong? I've already explained that there will be no room changes."

"No it's not that." Draco said.

"Actually it's about Professor Andrews." Ginny explained.

"What about him?"

Ginny glanced at Draco and he nudged her with his elbow to encourage her to continue.

"Last night Matt and I were supposed to go out together, he told me he couldn't because he had detention. I ended up going out with Draco for a bit and when I came back I went to find Matt to see how much longer his detention would last and I walked in on him and a student- er- doing something rather unprofessional."

"What?" She said confused, "I thought- I though he was with you…?"

"He was. Until this happened."

"I am sorry Miss Weasley. It happens to the best of us. Fortunately for you, you can escape from him. He will be fired immediately." McGonagall said standing up.

"Unfortunately, he can't be…" Ginny continued.

"What? Why not?"

"It was Diane Gerard. She's of age. It's not illegal."

McGonagall sat down again, defeated, "Well then there's not much I can do… I would however like to speak with him. If you see him, will you tell him?"

"Yes." Draco and Ginny answered together.

* * *

A/N

Alright. I this one's super short... but hey! i got it out about 2 weeks sooner than i had planned! There will be some Draco/Ginny stuff happening soon. R&R!


	7. Giggling Like a School Girl

Chapter 7: Dedicated to native-kitten. Since you've unknowingly given me the topic for this chapter I feel it's only fair 

Later that night Ginny was in her office marking essays from her 5th year classes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called without looking up.

"Why'd you go to McGonagall Ginny? I can't give out detentions anymore, if I do, they are to be served with a different teacher."

"Good." She said simply, still not looking up.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I don't feel guilty, Matt, I won't apologize. Don't you think that if you're that desperate to hide this from McGonagall, maybe it's wrong?" she said, finally looking at him.

"No, it's not wrong."

"How could it not be wrong?!" She exclaimed, "It's wrong on so many levels!"

"Explain to me, what makes this wrong, she's of age, I'm not that much older than her, what is wrong about it."

"Alright, I'll give you the two big points. First and foremost, you went about it completely wrong. If you wanted to be with her so bad don't you think you could have at least notifying me about your change of heart, instead of trying to have both of us? And secondly, she's your student, you're her teacher. It doesn't matter about age in this scenario. A teacher dating his student has and will always sound perverse. Sure it's only a 6 year difference, but for a 17 year old, that's a big jump. She's still a child, she's still in school, and she's not ready for an adult relationship yet."

"You're right, I should have told you, but I couldn't Gin. Don't you get it? I still want to be with you Ginny."

Ginny snorted, "Did you really think that I would go for that? I'm sorry, this might seem old fashioned and selfish, but I don't want to share my boyfriend. Is it to much to ask for a guy who would be satisfied with one person?"

"Yeah sure, if you want to date some fat, ugly guy who'd be happy with anyone who takes a second glance at him."

"I'd take a fat, ugly guy over you any day." She said, before getting up and walking out the door.

She almost smiled when she heard him follow her.

"Look, unless you've turned into a fat, ugly guy in matter of seconds, I don't want to talk to you."

"Ouch Weasley, where did that come from?"

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She asked and continued walking, as he fell into step beside her.

"I wanted to know if you had any red ink, I saw Andrews walking away from your office, he looked angry. What happened?"

"He didn't know what was wrong about him sleeping with a student, I told him. Then said I'd rather be with someone less fortunate in their looks than him. What is it with good looking guys!? They're no better than anyone else, in fact, most times they're worse. Take you for example."

"Ouch Weasley, that hurts, that hurts me right here." He said patting the left side of his chest.

"Come on, you can't deny it. You're hot, you know you're hot and everyone else knows you're hot. And you are the most arrogant pig I know because of that."

"Way to put it kindly, you really spared my feelings there."

"I'm not finished." She warned, "However; the difference between you and Matt is, Matt tries to act like a different person, while you just are. You don't care if people like you and you don't care if they know you don't like them. It's nice that you're so honest."

"Yep, the world could do with a few more Draco Malfoy's." He said in a cocky voice, while he examined his fingernails.

"Oh know we don't. One is quite enough." She laughed and gave him a playful push.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it once I get married to some hot piece of ass and she starts pumping out babies."

"You're an ass Draco; women can do more than just make babies. And besides, if you expect your wife to continue being that 'hot piece of ass' you like so much, don't get her pregnant, otherwise she'll start to sag in places you didn't even know existed."

"Nope, my wife will be perfect, always beautiful, always young looking."

"Who are you planning on marrying? Some immortal elf?" she asked as they entered their room.

"Maybe. An elf wouldn't be so bad." He said thoughtfully and sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, until your looks start to go and she leaves you for some other guy that looks around her age." She said with a laugh before sinking down into an arm chair adjacent to the sofa.

"Why would she leave me? I have money."

"There is more to life than money, Draco."

"Like what, enlighten me."

"Like a loving family, friends, pleasant memories."

"Yes, but with money you can buy all those things." He said with a wink.

"No, you can't buy a memory."

"Yes you can, you go on a nice vacation in a nice hotel with a beautiful view of an ocean or country side. There's your memory."

"You're missing the point." She said, beginning to get impatient.

"Fine. What point am I missing?"

"The memories I'm talking about are simple memories, ones where you hear a baby laugh for the first time. Ones where you're just sitting with someone you care about and everything's making you laugh. Or ones where you're just laying outside in the arms of someone you love, just watching the sun go down."

"Those memories are crap."

"They are not crap. They are beautiful memories."

"Sure, those memories are beautiful, but what happens after the memory? For example, what if Potter had laughed for the first time just one second before Voldemort came in and mad him an orphan before blowing up his house, does that still make it a happy memory? Or does that painful memory cancel out the good memory that happened only moments before."

"You can't think of it that way, Draco."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you allowed all of the bad things that happened in your life to rule over the good, you'll never be happy to just be alive."

"Well that would have been a good thing to tell me when I was 5"

"Why 5?"

"Because I don't remember anything from when I was younger than 5."

Ginny looked at him through sad eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." He warned, "You knew my father, you couldn't have expected me to have a happy childhood, this can't surprise me."

"I know, I just, I thought, hoped rather… that maybe it wasn't so bad. I mean, you got whatever you wanted-"

"And what I hated."

"Have you ever talked about what happened while you were growing up with anyone?"

"No, and I don't intend to start now." HE said coldly.

"I think you should talk to someone."

"I'm not going to pour myself out for you Weasley." He snapped.

"I didn't ask you to. I just think you should talk to someone."

"It doesn't matter, my parents are dead, it's not like they can do anything to me now. Now if you excuse me," He said standing up, "I'm going to go to my room and make sure I bottle my emotions up even tighter from now on."

"Draco, please." She said grabbing onto his wrist gently, "Don't push people out. Let people know you."

"It's easy for you to say stuff like that, you weren't raised the same way I was." He said, his back was turned to her, but he had stopped walking towards his room.

Ginny turned him around slowly, yet firmly, so he was facing her. "We were raised differently, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't understand what you're going through."

"Really?" He said disbelievingly, "Because I don't think you do."

"Look Draco, we've agreed to try this whole friend thing out, if it's going to work than you're just going to have to except that I care about my friends and I don't like to see them suffering. And you are suffering, and I know you need to talk about it. If you don't want to talk about it with me or if you're just not ready to talk about it, just tell me and I'll leave, so long as you promise me that eventually you will vent on someone."

"Fine, I don't want to talk about it with you." He said.

"Oh. OK." She said and turned to walk to her own room, but was topped when he had spun his wrist that had been in her hand so he was now grasping hers.

"Yet."

"Yet?" She repeated, confused.

"I don't want to talk about it with you yet."

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Good night Draco." She said.

"Night Ginny."

The next week passed quickly for Ginny. She did her best to avoid Matt but couldn't avoid Diane, as she was in her class thrice weekly.

One day after class Diane approached her, Ginny did her best to pretend she didn't notice her but when she cleared her throat; she couldn't ignore her any longer.

"Diane, Hi. Have you been working on your Relaxation charm? I've been noticing you struggling with that one."

"Professor Weasley. I didn't come here to talk about that." She said quietly.

"I know." Ginny replied pathetically. Suddenly Ginny felt like the student and Diane was her teacher.

"About Matt-"

"Ah- whether you are with him or not, he will still be referred to as Professor Andrews when speaking with another teacher."

"Right well, about Professor Andrews and myself. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Listen Diane. I don't blame you. He's a good looking guy, any girl your age would have a crush on him. He was the adult; he should have been the one to stop it before it got out of hand."

"I'm 17 Professor, 18 next month, I'm just as much to blame as he is. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong, and I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have let it happen. And I think you should know, that it only happened that once, it wasn't planned, it just happened..."

"Thank you Diane. I appreciate this, I really do, it takes a lot of courage to apologize to someone, and I'm sorry things happened the way they did for you. But I still firmly believe that you were not the one at fault here. But I believe you have a class now, I'd hate to be the one responsible for you being late." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor." Diane said with a smile of her own and left the classroom.

Ginny leaned against the door way and called, "Don't forget to practice your charm!"

"I won't." Diane said with a wave.

The weekend after her fiasco with Matt, Ginny decided to go back home and visit with Julie.

She was back in her little flat by 11 am Saturday morning.

"Julie?" She called as she set her things down in her room.

She called her name a second time and Julie's bedroom door opened.

"Ginny!" She squealed, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me. You never floo, you never write, the last owl I got from you was so short I could hardly even call it a letter. The only info I got out of that was you have a boyfriend! Who is he and where is he? I want to meet him."

"Ah right, well let's see, he cheated on me-"

"He didn't." Julie gasped.

"Oh, he did, with one of my students no doubt."

"Ew! Was he fired!?"

"Nope. She's of age. Worst he got was a ban from detentions. He's not aloud to supervise detentions anymore."

"Pfft. That's crap."

"Yeah, but there's nothing she could have done."

"Well enough about that, what else has happened? How's the whole sharing-a-room-with-Malfoy going?"

"Not so bad, actually. Actually, I had gone out with him the night Matt was a bastard, he helped me through it."

"Er- Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah… he's not so bad now. He's grown up. We've decided to attempt the friend thing even."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Ginny?"

Ginny laughed, "Really, he's not the same Malfoy we know from school. I mean, in some ways he is. But in other ways, I dunno… he's kinda nice. I feel bad for him though. He had a hard life. He hasn't told me anything really, just little bits here and there, his home life sucked."

"Well what did you expect with a father like that?"

"That's pretty much what he said to me."

"Well its true isn't it?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the weekend passed quickly, just the two of them talking about all that had happened since they had seen each other last. Finally it was 4:30 on Sunday night and Ginny was forced to leave so she could be back in time to get ready for dinner.

"By Julie!" Ginny said and gave her a hug.

"By Gin. Owl me!"

"I will." She said and spun away into the flames.

As the months passed, Easter break came closer. Finally, in her last class on the Thursday before their break, she finished her class with a reminder of how close exams were. Of course, the class didn't listen and just continued to talk animatedly to their friends as they headed up to their dorms to get ready for dinner.

"Hey Gin." Draco said as he entered her classroom.

"Hey Draco." She said with a smile.

Since her break up with Matt, Draco and herself had begun to grow closer.

"Do you have a spare bottle of red ink I could use?"

"Sure, you can have on e of mine, I have plenty. It's just in that closet." She said and motioned towards the door that was next to the black board.

"Thanks."

He disappeared into the closet and began to shuffle around in through boxes, looking for the ink. When he had found it he didn't even have time to take it out of the box before he heard Matt's voice drift through the doorway.

"Ginny, I'm getting tired of this. I said I'm sorry, why can't you forgive me. You're taking this rather immaturely."

"I'm taking this immaturely? Me? Look Matt, I told you I was willing to forgive you, all I need is a little bit of time. Now if you don't mind, I have some work I need to do and I would appreciate it if you left me alone to do it." She said and stood from her desk, walking to the back of the classroom to put a jar up on a shelf.

Draco watched as Matt followed her. He could no longer hear them as they spoke in low voices and they were further away from him, but he could tell through their body language that he was still trying to get her to forgive her and she was still trying to get him to leave.

Draco knew she wasn't the type to just kick someone out. He knew that even when they were going to school together and they weren't friends. She just couldn't be rude to someone, though she could hex them rather harshly without a second glance. He thought with a smirk, thinking back to his 5th year.

He was about to slip out of the closet and out the door unnoticed when Matt did something he couldn't ignore. He had slipped In front of Ginny, grabbed her ass and pulled her against him, forcing his lips down o n hers.

He watched for a second as Ginny tried to push him away to make sure this act was one sided before he ran to the opposite end of the classroom, grabbed the back of his robes and ripped him off of her before he could go any further.

"What the hell!" Matt nearly yelled.

"You, stay the fuck away from her." He said, standing between Matt and Ginny.

"Don't you dare, tell me what to do." Matt hissed and raised his wand to Draco.

Draco felt for his wand and remembered he had left it on his desk. Before he could think of what he was doing, he punched Matt squarely in the nose, causing him to stagger backwards, letting his wand drop to the floor while he clutched his nose as blood ran through his fingers.

"Oh my God! Draco!" Ginny said panicked.

"Shit, I did not mean to do that."

"You didn't mean to do this?!" Matt said angrily as blood streamed down over his lips.

"No I didn't alright. I meant to get you away from Ginny, you raised your wand at me, what did you expect me to do!?"

"I raised my wand because I thought you were going to do something!"

"Stop it!" Ginny shouted over top of them, "Matt, you need to get to the hospital wing, Draco, help him, I'll grab his wand."

"I can go on my own, just give me that." He said snatching the slim piece of wood from her hands.

"Fine, whatever." She said, "Just go."

Matt left the room and went towards the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I swear I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just getting the ink," He held up his hand to show her the bottle of ink, "And I was going to leave and then I saw him do that and I couldn't help it…" He explained quickly.

"No, thank you, actually. I'm glad you were here. I'm sure he wasn't himself, but that just makes him even more unpredictable. I don't know if he was going to stop at just a kiss." She said shakily, "He's strong, Draco, I tried pushing him away, but I couldn't."

"I saw." He said and began to walk with her up to their room.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I waited just a second before coming, I couldn't hear you guys, I wanted to make sure you didn't want it. I figured if you did you wouldn't trying to shove him away."

"No, I don't think so." She said with a small smile.

"I think you should tell McGonagall."

"No." Ginny said, shaking her head, "I don't think he's a threat to any of the students."

"Maybe not to the students, but what about you?"

"What's this?" She said with a smirk, "The great Draco Malfoy concerned about a lowly Weasley?"

Draco laughed slightly, "Maybe I am."

"Well thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. I don't think Matt should lose his job over a momentary lapse of judgment."

"You think that's all that was."

"Yes. Since we broke up he's been trying to get me back."

"What about Diane?"

"Diane told me it was just that one time, and I believe her. I think, after this episode, Matt will leave me alone for awhile"

"One could only hope."

Ginny was the first to walk through the door of their room. She removed her robes that she wore over a pair of jeans and a fitted T-shirt walked over to the sofa and sat down, Draco sat next to her, removing his robes as well, revealing a pair of black jeans and a white, tight fitting T-shirt.

"Draco…" She said playing with the sleeve of her robe.

"Mhmm?" He asked, laying his had back on the sofa, clamping his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate what you did for me today."

"It was not big deal."

"It was a big deal, you stood up for me. I never would have imagined you doing that for me, thank you."

He was surprised when he felt her head lean against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at the small read head lying against him. What surprised him even more was the way he reacted to it. He didn't tense up or feel the need to push her away, on the contrary, he hesitantly placed his arm around her shoulder and relaxed into her.

"You're welcome Ginny."

Ginny slowly draped her arm across his lap and nearly jumped in surprise when she felt him take her hand with his and lace their fingers together, his thumb gently brushing against the back of her hand.

She felt his other arm, which until now had been draped across her shoulders, slowly fall until it was resting on her hip, his fingers brushing softly against the skin between the bottom of her shirt and the waist band of her pants.

"Draco…" She questioned softly, pulling away slightly, her hand resting on his chest as she made her face level with her, her body turned slightly towards him.

Draco gave into the pleading look in her eyes and covered her lips with his own.

This kiss was nothing like their first kiss. Their first kiss had been preceded by nothing but a want to prove he wasn't gay, this kiss was preceded with a lot of sexual tension that both had been aware of since they woke up together, no matter how innocent the night before was.

Draco was gripping her hip tightly with one hand while his other hand rested slightly above on her waist. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't protest when she felt Draco place a hand on bother her hips and urge her to straddle his lap. When she was facing him straight on, he allowed his head to rest on the back of the sofa as she continued to attack his lips with her mouth, he hand running through his hair. She felt one of his hands on her thigh while the other one ran up and down her back, all the while pulling her closer.

"Wait, Draco…" She breathed pulling away.

"What?" He asked panting.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't let this get to far…"

"Oh come on Gin, you can't say you haven't felt like doing this for a while now."

"Of course I have. But I don't want it to be like this. It's to fast Draco."

Draco groaned and lifted her off of him.

"Just give me a minute." He said and went into the bathroom.

Ginny smiled and blushed. She couldn't help but be happy knowing what affect she had on him. If anyone had told her a year ago that she would start falling for Draco Malfoy, she would have done a silencing charm on them and forced them into St. Mungo's. But the more she thought of Draco the more she had a horrible urge to giggle like a little school girl. She knew that people changed over time, but she always assumed Draco would stay the same. Just as arrogant, just as pig headed, and just as thoughtless. She smiled to herself again. He was still all of those things. Just not to her.

* * *

A/N

Alright, chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed, they're together now :) now let me sleep... R&R!


	8. The Argument

Ginny woke the next morning to the sound of a distant knock. She got out of bed and opened her bedroom door. When no one was there, she opened the door leading to the hall. It was Matt.

She was about to close the door when he stopped her.

"Wait! Just give me half a minute to say something and then you can slam the door in my face." He said pleadingly.

"25 seconds left." She said simply.

"Right, well I just wanted to apologize. I don't know what I was thinking. I knew you wanted space, I should have given it to you."

"15 seconds."

"Um- I would really like to be your friend."

Ginny's eyes widened and was about to say something, but Matt continued, "I know not right now. But eventually. I still think we had a really good connection."

"I thought we did too." She said quietly, "But I don't know anymore. I thought I could forgive you after the whole Diane thing. And even that was pushing my morals. I even thought that I could forgive you after you wouldn't leave me alone. But after this? You pushed it too far Matt. I'm glad you came to tell me this, but I don't know. What I need right now, is for you to give me some space and we'll see were it takes us. But until I get some space, I won't be able to forgive you."

"I can respect that. I'll give you space, we can see where we are in a month from now, a year from now, whenever. Just come see me when you're ready." He said, not caring how pathetic he sounded.

"I will thank you Matt."

Ginny closed the door and turned her back to it, just as Draco walked out of his room

"Who was that?"

"Matt."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Again?"

"Yes. He came to apologize and tell me that he's going to give me some space."

"Finally."

"I know, I thought it would never happen."

There was a brief, awkward silence before Draco began to speak.

"Look, about last night, if I did anything wrong-"

"You didn't do anything wrong." She said quietly as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh, I just figured, you know, you told me to stop and stuff…" he said, staring at the floor, the wall, the ceiling, anywhere she wasn't.

Ginny smirked, "A Malfoy rambling and avoiding eye contact. That's a sight I never thought I'd see…"

"I was trying to apologize." He snapped.

"Alright, I'm sorry. And I accept your apology but you still didn't do anything wrong." She told him.

That was as far as the conversation got before there was a knock at the door.

Draco was happy to have and excuse to get away from the conversation and was about to open the door when Ginny stopped him.

"Draco, stop. Let me open the door." She said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, look what you're wearing… at least I'm in my dressing gown."

"You've got a point."

Ginny waited until Draco was out of sight before opening the door.

"Minevra, how are you this morning?"

"Quite well thank you."

"Would you like to come in?" Ginny asked and stepped back to let her pass by her.

McGonagall passed through the door wordlessly and took a seat on the chair, Ginny sat on the sofa.

"Is Draco here?"

"Yes, he's just getting dressed I believe."

"Alright. Well as you know there is a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow and I had hoped that you and Draco would be able to help supervise the visit."

"Oh… um…"

"I generally like to give staff a few months notice but unfortunately Irvin and Rebecca have fallen ill."

Ginny scrunched up her nose. Irvin Lenge was the caretaker as of 3 years ago and Rebecca Stewart was the Librarian as of 2 years ago. Both were very irritating and she wouldn't be surprised if they had just not wanted to go.

"Yeah, we'll go. It'll be fun."

"Thank you Ginny. And tell Draco that if he doesn't want to go just to come and talk to me sometime before lunch, I'm sure I can find someone else to go."

"I will."

McGonagall stood up and left and Draco came out of his room, now fully clothed.

"Thanks for making my decision for me Ginny. I could have had plans for tomorrow." He said angrily.

"Do you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No… but that's not the point."

"Come on Draco, it'll be fun."

"Why are they having a Hogsmeade weekend over Easter?"

"Well it's not like many of the students go home for Easter. Why not make it a bit better than just a regular weekend?"

"I guess. What do we do to supervise?"

"I dunno. I guess just be there if a student needs anything."

"Makes sense. I mean, I was probably going to go anyways…"

"That's the spirit." Ginny said with a grin.

The next morning Ginny was greeted with a cold draft. She shivered slightly and got up. She grabbed her clothes and robes and went into the bathroom.

"Damnit woman! Don't you knock?!" Draco snapped and grabbed a towel to cover himself.

"I'm sorry." She said, covering her eyes, "Don't you lock doors!?"

"I thought you were asleep!"

"I was, but I was cold so I woke up."

Draco's scowl turned into a smirk, "I could warm you up." He said with a wink.

"Ugh. Only you would be cocky enough to say that naked." She said, turning her back on him and leaving.

"Well, is that a yes or a no?"

"A no! Just hurry up, we have to leave in an hour."

"Fine." He said as she left and shut the door.

15 minutes later he emerged, fully dressed, and motioned to the door, "You can shower now."

"Thanks."

Ginny finished showering and went into their common room and sat next to Draco on the sofa.

"I brought you some breakfast." He said, motioning a plate on the coffee table.

"Thank you."

"And I know why it's so cold in here this morning."

"Why?"

"It snowed last night."

"Snow? In April? Since when does it snow over Easter?"

"I know eh? That's what I said." (Sorry about the 'eh'… I couldn't ignore my Canadian vocab :P it just called for an 'eh')

"That's really weird, I mean, just last week I didn't even need a cloak to walk outside."

"Yeah, I thought that someone had placed a charm on the ceiling in the great hall." Draco said, "But then I realized that the only living person that would have been able to pull that off would be you, and why would you do that. Plus, I looked out a window; snow for as far as I could see and still coming down fast."

"Do you think we'll still go today?"

"I don't see why not. We went out in worse weather than this when we were in school."

"That's very true." She said thoughtfully, "I'm glad, I need some new quills."

"You have a whole box of quills in your closet; I saw it when I was getting that ink the other day."

Ginny wrinkled her nose, "I hate those, the quills the school provides sucks."

Draco smiled and let out a light laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"You're cute when you make that face."

Ginny looked down, trying to hide her blush, as she took a bite of her toast.

"You're cute when you blush too." He said casually, knowing it would make her blush a darker shade of pink; he was right.

"Um…" Ginny said shakily, "I think we should head down to the Entrance Hall. We'll be leaving soon; it's nearly 9:30."

"You're probably right." He said with a sigh.

He waved his wand and the plates were gone and he grabbed both of their cloaks. Their eyes locked and their fingers brushed as he handed her hers."

"Thanks." She said shyly.

She scolded herself silently as she walked with him down the corridor towards the entrance hall. She shouldn't be blushing when he spoke to her, she shouldn't get butterflies in her stomach when he brushed against her and most of all; she should not be shy around him. She wasn't 12 anymore; she would be 22 in a month and she was above getting nervous around guys.

When they arrived at the entrance hall there was already a large number of students waiting to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny had to tell a couple girls she walked past to change into something proper. One was wearing nothing but a white miniskirt with a tight, fuzzy green sweater that stopped above her belly button and another was wearing a short, light blue dress with sandals.

Ginny shook her head and muttered to Draco, "Haven't these girls looked outside this morning?"

"I know it really is disgusting. I hope I never have a daughter."

Ginny let out a laugh but quickly stifled it and looked away from him.

"What was that?"

"Um… nothing…"

"Come on Ginny, why'd you laugh?"

"I just think the concept of you having children is, well, somewhat humorous."

"Do you know?"

"Well… actually… not so much you actually having the children, just you caring about them." Ginny's eyes widened at what had just come out of her mouth, "Oh my God, Draco. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." She said, turning to him and touching his arm lightly.

Draco looked at her with a cold, stony expression before replying, "Why should you apologize? It's true isn't it? Draco Malfoy doesn't care about anyone but himself. Why would he care if any of his one night stands had ever had consequences? I am my father's son after all." He said emotionlessly before turning to the students and continuing, "You may all proceed to Hogsmeade now. Please be back at the castle by 4:30 this evening or you will find yourself locked outside the grounds."

He turned at walked out the door, leading the group of students through the gates and into the village.

* * *

A/N 

Alright, this is a short chapter and i had intended to making it longer but i thought this would be a nice place to end it :) the next chapter will be the explanation of why our dear Draco is the way he is. Also, i will have more time to write now that i'm finished school... hopefully forever but that all depends on my Math exam gets angry who really needs math anyways... i have never had anyone come up to me and ask "what would be the max volume if i made a box out of a piece of card board that was 60 cm by 40 cm?" if anyone has ever been asked that question, please let me know and i will gladly change my opinion on math, until then... why the hell do we need to learn math past grade 9!? anyhoo, enough of my venting, i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please Review... i live for reviews but i refuse to be one of those authors who have the "i need 10 more reviews before i update!" i'll update when i'm good and ready, whether or not i have had 0 reviews or 20! love you all!

P.S.

I would like to apologize for the rambling in this authors note and all others i have had and will most likely have... i haven't been getting much sleep lately and it's 1:30 am right now... so i give you permission to skip over my authors note's and get right to the reviewing from here on out :) happy reading!


	9. Draco Confides

Ginny kept her distance from him on the way to the village so they wouldn't make a scene in front of the students. But when they arrived in Hogsmeade she approached him cautiously.

"I think we should talk."

"I think you've said enough actually." He said stonily and walked away.

"Draco…" Ginny said, following him down the street and into the Hogshead.

"Don't you have some quills or something to buy?"

"I would like to talk with you first."

"Would you now? A fire whiskey please." He said to the owner before turning back to her, "And what if I said no?"

"And for you?" A gruff impatient voice asked her.

"Oh, um just a butterbeer please." She replied, "I'd still talk."

Draco roller his eyes as he took his drink, "I figured so."

Draco found a seat in a corner, next to a grimy window. When Ginny had her drink she walked over and sat across from him.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"You were telling the truth though, right?" He asked after he took a drink.

"No I-"

"See, I thought I had changed since Hogwarts, since my father died. But apparently not so much."

"You have changed; a lot."

"Obviously not enough."

"I'm not going to beg you to forgive me Draco. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it; I don't know what else to say. Until you grow up and learn to forgive people, I think we're done here."

"Fine by me."

"Why are you being such an ass!?" Ginny exclaimed, standing up.

"Because I was raised differently than you Weasley!" Draco said raising his voice. "I was told time and time again that the only thing weaker than apologizing is accepting an apology and I for one am not weak, nor will I ever be weak."

Ginny stepped back. She wasn't sure what hurt her more; him implying that she was weak or him referring to her by her surname again. She nodded silently and left the pub.

* * *

The day passed by without incident. Ginny didn't see Draco again for the rest of the visit and by 4:00 the last groups of students were making their way up to the castle.

When she arrived at the castle she went straight to her room and went to bed, skipping dinner.

She laid (A/N alright… so I really suck with the word "Lay" or "Lie" I never know which one to use sorry if I use the wrong word…) on her bed for was seemed like hours, staring up at the ceiling. She was nearly asleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Um… look." Ginny looked towards her door when she heard Draco's voice. "About this morning…."

Ginny looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry I didn't earlier."

Ginny was silent, unsure of what to say.

Draco smirked slightly at her silence, "I know what you're thinking, and yes I did just come in here and say things that I swore to my self I'd never say."

"It wasn't just to yourself; you assured me it would never happen too." Ginny mumbled.

"Well, it did." Draco said, taking a step into the room.

"You can sit." She said moving her legs to make room for him on the bed.

He sat on the bottom corner and looked at her.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked.

"You." He said simply.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"I realized, after you left the pub this morning, that I didn't like arguing with you. I realized that I enjoyed having you as a friend. And maybe I was being an ass…"

"You really were." She said, with a smirk.

Draco leaned back onto his elbow, his body twisted so that he lay on his side but his legs hung off the bed.

"Then again, when am I _not_ an ass?" he asked, "it just wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if he was polite and courteous."

"That is true." She said with a laugh.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Er- well I was sleeping…"

"It's not even 7:30 and it's Saturday!"

"Yeah… but…"

"Are you really that tired?"

"No I guess not…"

"Good. Then let's go out."

"Go out where?"

"I dunno. London?"

"A bit far don't you think?"

"Nah, not if you apparate."

"Alright, just let me get changed."

"OK. I thought we'd go to Muggle London, so dress Muggle-ish."

Ginny stared at him.

"I don't hate Muggles." He said, rolling his eyes, "I never did, but I had pretend that I did for the sake of my Father's reputation."

Ginny nodded then pushed him out the door so she could get dressed. She emptied her closet looking for something to wear. After looking at several different outfits she groaned in frustration before opening the door to her room and crossing over to Draco's.

"Come in." He said when she knocked on his door.

Ginny entered and immediately started blushing.

Draco was in the middle of changing. He had on a pair of loose fitting jeans that hung low on his hips, allowing his pelvic bone to stick out above the waistline and a silver chain. In his hand he held a black T-shirt and a black button-down dress shirt.

"You haven't changed yet?" he asked, looking at her.

"No…" She said off handedly, still looking at his chest, "I mean- No, I haven't." She said, snapping back into reality.

Draco smirked, "Did you want me to do your hair or something…?" he asked, trying to make her tell him why she was in his room instead of changing.

"No." She said with a blush, "I um- I wanted to know how I should dress…"

"Well I was thinking a typical dinner and a movie… if that's alright."

"So casual is alright?"

"Yup."

"Wait. Where are we going to eat?"

"It's not a formal restaurant. It's very casual. Just wear what you feel comfortable in… preferably not pajama's though…"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She left the room just as he dropped his dress shirt and pulled on his tighter T-shirt.

'_Hot.'_ She thought, smiling slightly.

When she went back into her room she looked around for a pair of light blue, tight fitting jeans that hugged her hips just perfectly. For a shirt she chose a black spaghetti strap to wear under a tight fitting, green, V-neck sweater that just reached below her belly-button, allowing a band of her creamy white skin to show between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her pants. She flung her hair up into a hair elastic and left her room.

Draco was already waiting, leaning up against their kitchen counter with his arms crossed.

"Finally!" He exclaimed.

"Come on, I wasn't that long."

"Let's go." He said, leading her out the door.

When they left the castle grounds, he pulled her to him and apparated them to a side street in London.

She noticed with a warm feeling that even though they had arrived in London, he kept his arm around her waist, his thumb brushing softly against her bare skin.

He led her to a small hole-in-the-wall style restaurant.

"Table for two?" A woman asked as they approached the counter.

"Please." Draco confirmed.

"Right this way."

She led them down a narrow hallway to a smaller room with only 3 tables. She led them to the one nearest to the large window that took up the majority of the wall.

"This table alright?" She asked them.

"It's fine." Draco said before pulling out a chair, motioning for Ginny to sit.

The woman handed them their menu's and walked away.

"What are you going to have?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"I suggest the Stuffed Chicken. It's really good."

"OK." She said and snapped her menu shut.

When the waiter returned they each ordered a stuffed chicken and Draco ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them.

"Gin?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think we fight so often?"

"Well it's obvious; we were raised to hate each other. Our parents hated each other and my brothers hated you almost as much as you hated them. It was obvious that by the time we met, we would hate each other. Did you expect differently?"

"I guess not." He said with a small smile toying at his lips, "Hey Gin?"

"Yeah… you know you really don't have to question me every time you talk to me."

"I know… I'm just finding it… difficult… to talk with you tonight, I'm not sure why…"

"Oh, I know."

"Do you now, because by all means, enlighten me."

"You love me."

"Do I know?" He asked smirking.

"Maybe not romantically but I know you love me in some way shape or form. You can't imagine your life without me anymore. It just wouldn't be the same without me; you'd live a boring, monotone life. You'd lose all the drama you oh so desperately yearn for. You need me."

Draco laughed out loud.

"See… I am hearing no denial, therefore; it must be true."

"You're right Gin. I can't see my life without you, which in a way is good but in a way it sucks."

"Explain to me why it sucks."

"Well, you don't let me complete any of my plans."

"And what plans might you have?"

"For one? I was planning on hating you this entire year and then resigning before I'd have to spend another god forsaken term with you."

"Anything else?"

"There's one thing…"

"What's that?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"I think I do."

"Well I'm not sure I want you to know."

"Oh come off it Malfoy, we're both adults here."

"You'll take advantage of it."

"Oooh! Then you have to tell me!"

The two were quiet when the waiter came back with their food and waited until he was out of earshot before she continued.

"Come on Malfoy, you can't tell me that I have an opportunity of taking advantage of you and then just leaving it at that."

"Can't I?" He asked casually as he poured them each a glass of wine.

"No, you can't."

"I think I can."

"Fine." She said and began to eat, "But until you tell me I'll scream."

"No you won't." He said, eyeing her skeptically.

In answer, Ginny opened her mouth, preparing a loud scream but Draco practically dove across the table and clamped a hand over her mouth, "Alright! Alright, I'll tell you."

"Yay!"

"Sometimes I question your age." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up and tell me."

"Fine, you make me say things that I have learned to keep to myself."

Ginny was silent so he continued, "Like this afternoon when I told you what my Father taught me when I was younger. I didn't mean to tell you, it just came out…"

"What's so bad about telling people about your childhood?" She asked, thoughtfully as she chewed on a piece of chicken.

"Everything."

"That's not an answer."

"See! I knew you'd do this?"

"Do what, Draco?"

"I told you something and you are trying to take advantage and get me to tell you more."

"No, that's not what I was doing at all. I'm trying to have a conversation with you Draco. Do you know how to have a whole conversation? Or do you just stick with half of one?"

"I know how to have a conversation."

"Then prove it. Why won't you talk about your childhood?"

"Because I'm embarrassed by it."

"And why is that?"

"Alright Gin, I'll give you the whole story, but only because i'm sick of your whole therapist thing and only on one condition."

"Name it."

"I will tell you only what I feel is important, if you feel it necessary, I will allow you to ask one question _after _I'm finished talking and one question only. After this I don't want to talk about my childhood again, alright?"

"It's a deal."

"Fine, let's see… as you probably could have guessed, I didn't have the greatest father in the world, well at the time I thought I did, but it didn't take me long to realize he wasn't the best."

Ginny nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Alright, well while I was growing up my Dad got me anything money could buy. I was the most spoilt boy anyone had ever heard of. My dad taught me a lot of things when I was a kid; how to fly, all about quidditch, stuff like that… but once I turned 10 my dad started to prepare me for Hogwarts. He'd tell me that there were going to be a lot of muggle born students and half-bloods and blood traitors and it was my job to show them there place.

"By the time I was 11 I had learned everything I needed to know about how to act towards people that were inferior to me. My dad had brainwashed me, I _had_ to be in Slythering I _had_ to be the best I _had_ to beat Potter. I didn't have a choice. If I was seen being _nice_ to someone like Granger my father would surly hear of it. He had warned me before I left for Hogwarts that he would know if I betrayed him while I was at school. I was terrified of betraying him. He had never hurt me but I had seen what he had done to others. I had seen more house elves come and go in my 11 years of life than 5 people do in a life time. And I never felt guilty for what I said to anyone. My father always told me that only the weak feel remorse and Malfoys are not weak. He continued to drill things into my head until I failed to kill Dumbledore. He told me that I was no longer his son, that I had betrayed the Malfoy name. He told me to wait for him until he got out of Azkaban, it didn't even occur to me to try and run from him. I thought he was going to kill me, and I'm sure he was going to, 'I'll deal with you later.' He told me. Lucky for me he was killed before 'later' could come, my Mother died soon afterwards, but we're not sure why.

"Ever since their death I have been trying my hardest to clear my head and come up with my own beliefs. It's hard though. Especially when you're surrounded by people who knew you from before. They never gave me a chance to change." He said and looked up at her, he smiled when he saw her face, "Don't look so depressed. You wanted to know my childhood, I told you. You couldn't have been expecting a happy story."

"I know… still… it's sad… knowing that you didn't get the childhood you deserved."

"I'm glad you shared it with me."

"I think I'm glad I did too." He said with a small smile, "Now, did you want to use your one question?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Can we pay and go see that movie now?"

"I would love too."

* * *

A/N

I am soooooooo sorry for the horribly long wait and i don't mean to make up excuses... but i have two reasons because of it first of all i've been working a lot... and secondly i've suddenly become hooked on Ginny/Oliver fics (by the way... if anyone's read a good O/G fic that's not from this site, please let me know... they are very hard to come by i've found) and because of my sudden addiction i have been finding it very difficult to write Draco's character (i'm not so sure that i did a very good job at it...) but enough of my excuses! hope you enjoyed it... please review!


	10. Pancakes

The next morning Draco woke up and got dressed into a pair of baggy, black sweats and a tight, grey muscle shirt. When he exited his room he wasn't surprised to see that Ginny wasn't awake yet, even if it was half past ten. He had noticed since the beginning of the year that Ginny had never been a morning person. He stretched his arms, looked towards the small kitchen and smiled.

Ginny woke up to her stomach growling. When she opened her eyes she noticed the smell of pancakes coming through her door, making her stomach growl even more loudly. She flung her blankets off her and quickly got dressed into a flared, black skirt that barely reached her knees and a green halter top that showed off her bellybutton and dipped down into a low V. Her hair was still up from the night before.

Draco turned away from the stove when he heard Ginny's door open.

"Morning Ginny, hungry?" He asked.

"Yes. So what made you decide to make pancakes like a common house elf?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, if you would remember back to the first time we went out, we agreed that by the end of this year we would use our kitchen. And I figured, hey, it's Easter Sunday, why not make breakfast?"

"I can't believe you remembered that…" she said with a laugh.

"Believe it or not, I'm not as thoughtless as everyone says I am."

"I guess you've proven that over the passed couple months." She said with a nod, "Now, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah. It's mostly finished, just go sit at the table."

Ginny sat down in the chair facing the kitchen and smiled as she watched Draco dash around it; flipping the pancakes, putting more batter on, setting the table.

"Where did you find the ingredients to make this?" She asked as he set a plate of pancakes in front of her before sitting across from her.

"I did have a bit of help with that." He admitted, "I mean, obviously we didn't actually have anything in the kitchen so I asked a house elf to bring me up whatever I'd need to make them."

"And you knew how to make them?"

"Geeze… I try and do something nice for you and you just have to point out flaw after flaw in my plan."

"That's not what I meant and you know that. I just wanted to know if you used magic or a recipe book to make these."

"I used a recipe book. These are completely magic free pancakes I'll have you know."

"I'm impressed." She commented as she poured syrup over them.

Draco laughed, "I wouldn't say that until you try them."

"Oh I'm sure they're great." She said and put a piece in her mouth.

She gagged almost immediately and spat it into a napkin.

"That bad? Well can't say I didn't try."

"No, they're fine; it was just a clump of baking soda." She said and took another bite. "See, they're great." She said with a smile and swallowed.

"Good." He replied and took a bite himself.

They ate their breakfast slowly, only encountering another one or two more baking soda clumps.

"Well thank you for that Draco, I really enjoyed them." She said as she set down her fork and knife.

"Good, because I know it's hard to believe, but I'm not all that great at cooking, even I need to practice in that area- not that you'll catch me doing this again anytime soon."

Ginny laughed, "We'll just see about that."

"No, I swear, this took me hours to figure out." He said and stood up, taking both sets of dishes with him as he walked to the sink.

Ginny go up and stood next to him, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Er- dishes…" he replied, confused.

"I don't think so, you don't think I would let you do dishes after you went through the trouble of making us breakfast."

"Fine." He said and went and sat over on the couch.

After a few minutes, she was finished and joined him on the couch.

"Thanks for breakfast, it was really good."

"Not a problem. Actually it was kind of fun…" He admitted.

"Well I'd better go, I have essays to mark." She said and went to stand up.

Before she could stand up completely, however; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Come on Gin." He said as she fell onto his lap, "It's Easter, just relax today."

"Alright, fine. I guess I can mark them tomorrow."

"Draco?" She asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't want to talk about your childhood so you don't have to answer me, but what was your mom like? You never really mentioned her last night."

"My mom wasn't like my dad. She loved me, I know she did, she wouldn't have cared if I married a muggle or hell, if I decided to break my wand across my knee and ignore the fact that I was a Wizard altogether. But she was afraid of my dad. She was afraid to stand up to him."

"But-"

"No. That's all I'm telling you. Please promise you won't bring this up again?"

"Alright, I promise." She whispered sadly.

"Don't say it like that Gin." He said, "I told you last night, I'm finished talking about my past, I've moved on."

"I'm sorry Draco. It's not my fault that I care about how you grew up." She snapped and got up.

"Were you like this with Potter too?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. And you know what, he told me about it. He wasn't so snappy about everything."

"Well I don't know if you know this, somehow I thought you did, but Potter and I, we're completely different. I mean… what the hell Ginny? I don't understand where this came from? I explained everything to you last night. I told you that that was the end of the discussion and you agreed, why do you keep on pressing it?"

"Because Draco, I want to be your friend, and in order for us to be friends I need to know you, all of you."

"Well I don't think we can be friends then." He said, shaking his head as he stood up and disappeared into his bedroom.

Ginny sighed and retreated into her own room.

* * *

AN 

Alright i know i know, super long wait for a really short chapter. I do, however; have a really good excuse: my Grandma passed away in August and i was really close with my Grandma... don't get me wrong, i'm not asking for pity, i know everyone's going to die eventually, i just thought i'd let you know why i haven't posted anything in like 3 months... i mean, god... i've barely even read Harry Potter never mind write fanfiction for it... but today i sat down and i was determined to post this chapter today... believe it or not... i started this chapter at 8:30 this morning and i just finished it at 12:30... (i've had a horrible case of writers block as well... god i'm in rough shape...) anyhoo! i'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP... but i'm not making any promises... but i do promise to at least work on it tomorrow :)


	11. Enough is Enough

For a month and a half after their argument Draco avoided Ginny as much as he could without making it obvious to the students. Ginny, of course, tried to talk with him on several occasions but He always had an excuse to back out. He almost felt guilty every time he avoided her, she would look at him with a hurt look evident on her face. But he had to go. He couldn't talk to her. In reality he felt bad about what he had said to her but he also felt it was the truth. He couldn't be friends with someone who couldn't accept the fact that he wasn't an open person. He didn't like to talk about his past in discussions. It was different if something just happened to come out, which, he found, happened a lot when Ginny was around and he was OK with that.

One evening, shortly after 9, Draco saw Ginny coming towards him while they were making their rounds to make sure all of the students were in bed. She walked next to him in silence for a minute or so before speaking.

"I really think we need to talk." She stated firmly.

"I would, but I have a bunch of essays-"

"That you need to mark?" she said angrily, grabbing his robes and shoving him against the wall, effectively stopping him, "You've used that excuse for over 2 weeks! I went into your office today before I came to dinner and you have no bloody essays!"

"You went through my stuff?"

Her grip on his robes loosened some what before she answered, "Technically it's the schools property."

"But it's _my_ stuff!" he said loudly.

"Look! I just wanted to know if you were such an ass that you would assign that many essays that you would be busy every night marking them for the next month, or if you were lying to me. It turned out to be the later, which I think I'm a bit relieved, but still, you could have just said you don't want to talk yet."

Draco wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Now I'm sorry I was asking more about your childhood than you wanted and I promise I won't do it again, other than that I don't know what else I can say."

"You could say you're sorry for going through my stuff." He said in what he hoped was a joking way.

"No, that I'm not sorry for." She said with a smirk, "I really needed to know if you were assigning this much homework because I've had a lot of students claiming that they've had too much homework from other teachers that they didn't have time to do mine."

"Well it wasn't me." He said, putting his hands up in surrender, "Now are you going to let me go so I can finish my rounds?"

"I don't know. I kind of like you at my disposal." She said stepping closer so that her body was against his.

Draco could hardly believe his ears. She was openly flirting with him and she wasn't even blushing.

"Besides," She continued, "I already know there aren't any students out of bed there because I was over there while I was looking for you."

He felt her hand loosen its grip on his robes and travel up to his neck. He had never seen her so forward, especially not towards him. The next thing he knew he felt a firm pressure on the back of his neck and her lips collided with his. At first he did nothing but stand there, confused at what was happening she was about to pull away when he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. They kissed furiously for what seemed like hours before he finally pulled away.

"What are we doing?" He asked, breathlessly.

"I don't know. I just know I've wanted to do that since the last time we kissed." She said, her cheeks turning pink.

He smirked arrogantly, "I have that effect on you do I?"

"Shut up." She said, slapping his arm lightly.

He let out a quiet laugh before dipping his head down and kissing her again lightly.

"Come with me." She said, taking his hand and leading him to the nearest classroom and kissing him again.

"Why don't we just go down to our room?" he asked between kisses.

"Because our room is three floors down." She replied and trailed kisses down his neck.

Her answer was good enough for him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him tight against her. She shivered slightly as his hands found her bare skin on her lower back. His hands slid up higher to unclasp her bra while her hands found each button on his shirt. She pushed him away long enough to push his shirt off his arms and tear off her own shirt before pushing him firmly towards the desk behind him. He slowly lifted himself onto the desk, his lips never leaving hers as he slid back to make room for her to crawl on top of him. He pulled the bra that was hanging on her elbows off before allowing his right hand cup her breast, resting his left on her lower back, urging her closer to him. Her hands went to his belt buckle and it was almost undone when his hand rested on hers. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked sincerely.

"I-" She stopped short when the door swung open, revealing Matt.

"What the hell is going on? And why are you in my classroom?" he asked angrily, eyeing the topless couple.

Ginny didn't answer; she was too busy looking around frantically for her shirt, Draco scooped up his shirt, which was closest and handed it to her which she took with a grateful smile.

"Hello?" Matt said impatiently, "What's going on?"

"We're sorry Andrews, we'll go." Draco said with a smirk and stood up

Ginny reached down and grabbed her shirt and was looking for her bra when Draco handed it to her.

"Thanks." she mumbled, blushing furiously.

Draco placed an arm around her waist and guided her out the door into the corridor, he glanced back only to send one last smirk to Matt who was glaring at him as he walked away with her.

* * *

A/N

I know! Short. Ridiculously short and i feel horrible but hey, at least i posted another chapter. i just felt horrible for making you wait so long for this one i'll start on the next chapter right away. things have settled down for me for the most part and my brother moved back in so i spend a ridiculous amount of time on the computer so i can avoid him. anyways i hope you enjoy, personally i'm not a big fan of this chapter and i might go back and change it... i feel it went too fast here... review, i'd love to hear your comments on this chapter, good or bad D


	12. The Letter

Draco and Ginny made their way back to their room giggling and kissing as they went. They fumbled with the door and then stumbled inside. Draco broke of the kiss long enough to ask, once again, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ginny smiled and nodded and they continued kissing until they fell into Draco's room, on his bed.

* * *

Ginny woke the next morning sleepy and sore. She was lying on her back; Draco had his head on her naked chest and an arm draped over her stomach and her left hand was resting on his forearm while her right wrapped around his back. Slowly, she wriggled out from under him, careful not to wake him, and laid his head on a pillow. She pulled on her robe, gathered her clothes and began to walk across to her room. A soft hoot stopped her. She looked towards the owl as it sat, perched on the back of the sofa.

"Watcha got there?" She asked quietly as she approached the bird. It flew away as soon as she took the letter.

She felt her stomach flip when she opened it and read the familiar hand writing. She read and re-read the letter 4 times before dropping the piece of parchment to the sofa and hurrying into her room to get ready.

By the time Draco came out of his room Ginny was standing in front of the sink, finishing up her make-up.

Draco came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Morning." He said as he dropped a kiss onto her exposed shoulder.

"Morning Draco." She said casually.

"What are you getting all dressed up for so early in the morning?" He asked teasingly.

She was wearing a dark green, flowing halter top that clung to her curves along with a pair of dressy white pants her hair was pulled up into a messy, yet elegant bun.

"I have to go out." She said simply, she pushed passed him to get out of the bathroom.

Draco grabber her wrist and stopped her, "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." She said and pulled away.

"Where are you going then?"

"Hogsmeade. Draco, I'm fine. I'll be back in a few hours."

He let out a soft sigh and nodded.

He watched her leave the room and sighed again before walking towards the sofa and sinking into it. He heard the quiet sound of crumpling parchment. I picked up the previously discarded letter and read it through quickly the first time and then a second time more slowly taking in the words.

_Ginny,_

_Luna and I broke up a few weeks ago. I think we should talk. If you have the time, meet me at the Three Broomsticks and 11:30 this morning._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Draco's hand tightened around the letter, crumpling it further, before tossing it aside. What did he expect? She's dreamt of marrying him since she was 10. Who was he to stand in the way of that? Even if he had dated her, broke up with her with promises of getting back together and then practically stepping on her heart when he chose to date Luna after the war instead of her. But who cares? Why should he care if she gets hurt? He was obviously just something to pass the time with while she waited for her Golden Boy. Draco glared at the wall in front of him. He was Draco Malfoy. He does not get used and thrown away like some tissue.

Draco glared at the door Ginny had just exited before standing up and grabbing a handful of glittering powder and throwing it into the fire before sticking his head in.

* * *

A/N

Again sorry for a small chapter, I was going to combine this chapter with the next chapter but I decided to post this and I'll get the next chapter up within a day or two hopefully. Please review D


	13. Brunch

"Ginny, it's really great to see you again," Harry said, giving her a hug as he greeted her at the pub.

"You too, Harry." Ginny replied.

"So do you want to get some lunch?" He asked.

"Well it will be more like brunch for me." She said jokingly.

"Why's that? Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, actually about half an hour ago."

Harry let out a low chuckle and led her into the building.

"And what can I get for you two this morning?" Rosmerta asked as they took their seats.

"I'll just have a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin." Ginny said.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich and a coffee please." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny waited until Rosmerta had returned with their plates and left to help another customer before asking the question that had been nagging her since she read his letter.

"What do you want Harry? Why did you feel the need to owl me now after 4 years?"

"We've seen each other before now."

"Yes. When we both happen to be at Ron's, you've never owled me to make plans to see me." She said an took a sip of her coffee.

"Well I told you in the letter. Luna and I broke up."

Ginny picked at her muffin for a second before replying, "And you think that now Luna and you aren't together I'll just – Draco?"

"What?" Harry asked confused, but Ginny had already stood and was walking towards the door where Draco stood with his arm around Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you doing?" She asked Draco, hurt evident in her voice.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied simply, nodding at Harry who had come to stand behind her.

"Ginny." Harry asked, his jaw clenched, "is he bothering you?"

"No, he's not." She assured him, "Draco can we talk?"

"Sure let's talk." He said and sat down at a table, motioning for her to sit across from him.

"Draco? What's going on?" Pansy asked in her irritatingly whiny voice.

"Sit down Pansy." He commanded; she did.

"I thought we could go somewhere else."

"I don't think we need to do that." Draco mocked, "I don't think you could have anything to say that you couldn't say in front of Pansy and the Golden Boy over there."

"Ginny, you don't need to listen to him, let's just leave." He said and took her hand.

"Let go of me Harry." She snapped, "Did you honestly believe that I was just sitting around waiting for you to ask me out again for four years!? I'm not as pathetic as you think. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said and exited the pub.

Draco watched her out the window as she brushed away a tear before heading towards the castle. He felt a pang of guilt before he stood up quickly and followed her out the door, leaving Harry and Pansy alone to gape at each other.

"What just happened?" Pansy asked, confused.

"I don't know…" Harry replied and watched as Draco caught up with Ginny and grabbed her elbow, turning her to face him.

He couldn't hear what they were saying but she saw her try and push him away for a few seconds before allowing him to pull her towards his chest and wrap his arms around her.

"I really don't know…" He said again.

Draco followed her out the door and jogged to catch up with her.

"Ginny, wait." He said and grabber her elbow to stop her and turn her to face him.

"Leave me alone." She said thickly, pulling on his fingers to get him to release her arm.

"I'm sorry." She pushed on his chest before he pulled her to him and she buried her face into his chest and felt his strong arms wrap around her body.

He left an arm around her waist as they made their way up to the castle.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

"I don't know." Draco replied quietly, after a long pause, "I was jealous I guess."

"So you wanted me to feel the same way?"

"I didn't want you too… I just didn't know what to do. I felt like if I hurt you as much as I thought you hurt me, it wouldn't be so bad for me. I know it's selfish; it's just how I was raised and I'm trying to change that. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know." She said, "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to jump to conclusions. I didn't think you didn't need to know I was meeting Harry because I doubt we'll meet again anytime soon."

"I know. And I know you have a past and ex boyfriends and stuff, but I can't help it, I get jealous when I feel a guy is being more than friendly toward my girlfriend."

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Ginny asked, looking at the ground.

"I'd like to think so." He said blushing slightly.

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist as they made their way up to the castle.

* * *

A/N

K i'm updating again! and i've got the next chapter halfway finished and i think it may be the last chapter. please review!


End file.
